Гарри Поттер и Кошмары Будущего
by Ficlate
Summary: Война окончена. Жаль, некому праздновать. Гарри разрабатывает отчаянный план по возвращению в прошлое, несмотря на то, что это будет означать воскрешение Вольдеморта. Теперь 11-летний Гарри с воспоминаниями 30-летнего начинает свой первый год в Хогвартсе. Сможет ли он все исправить?.. Оригинал: Harry Potter and the Nightmares of the Futures past за авторством S'TarKan (/u/884184)
1. Пролог Конец времен

**Гарри Поттер и Кошмары Будущего**

**Автор**: S'TarKan - u/884184  
**Оригинал**: Harry Potter and the Nightmares of the Futures Past - s/2636963  
**Перевод**: Ficlate  
**Disclaimer S'TarKan'a**: мир Гарри Поттера принадлежит Джоан Роулинг и различным издателям. Я не претендую на собственность; я просто играю в ее песочнице, обыгрывая идеи, рожденные моим разумом. Муза не оставляет меня в покое.  
**Disclaimer Ficlate**: перевод выполнен на некоммерческой основе, копирование без указания автора перевода не допускается.

**Пролог. Конец времен.**

Гарри Поттер, тридцати лет от роду и последний выживший маг Ордена Феникса, часто заморгал, пытаясь восстановить зрение. Трель в ушах от взрыва и подслеповатость делали его практически беспомощным. Он протер глаза от слез, не обращая внимания на кружащийся вокруг мусор. «_Я должен увидеть это»_ – подумал он_,– «Я ждал так долго…_ _Я должен сделать это»_. Он прищурился, заслоняя лицо дрожащей рукой.

Ошметки мяса, капли крови и крошево из песка продолжали оседать на землю, когда внезапно все стихло. Перед ним был дымящийся кратер диаметром около двадцати метров. Он задержал дыхание: «_Это – конец_?». В его глазах снова защипало, когда он увидел скрученную лужу вплавленной в центр кратера стали. Меч Гриффиндора выполнил свое предназначение, прервав, наконец, род Салазара Слизерина ценой собственного существования. Гарри почувствовал смутное осознание этого факта клинком.

_«Та частица Годрика, которую он вложил в этот меч, наверное, теперь счастлива»_ – размышлял Гарри. – «_Она выполнила свое предназначение, чтобы отправиться в следующее Великое Приключение, как любил говорить Альбус»_.

– Полагаю, теперь моя очередь, – вслух сказал Гарри. Окинув взглядом свое последнее поле битвы, он дезаппарировал.

Гарри аппарировал в разрушенный Большой Зал. Из проломленной крыши на расколотые плиты мерно капала вода. Дождь без остановки лил все эти дни, и Гарри задумывался, не было ли это последствием развернувшейся здесь битвы. Если сами небеса хотели смыть то, что произошло здесь так много лет назад, он не собирался возражать.

Между тем, стук капель о каменный пол действовал успокаивающе, словно бальзам на израненную горем душу. Гнев ушел, излившись без остатка в апокалиптической ярости, закончившей войну, и все, что сейчас ощущал Гарри – это холод и пустоту… как выгоревшее дотла здание. Как дом №12 на площади Грима.

Изможденный человек в оборванной и замаранной кровью мантии опустился на колени, не в силах сдерживать поток воспоминаний о счастливых моментах, пережитых в этом месте. Он растянулся на мокром полу, сотрясаясь от рыданий, пока тьма не поглотила его.

Гарри проснулся от холода и сырости, его била крупная дрожь. Он медленно поднялся на ноги, массируя отекшие пальцы. «_Это было глупо»_ – подумал он, когда все его старые шрамы и незалеченные вовремя переломы начали ныть в такт его пульсу, – «_Мне больше не двадцать лет, и, похоже, я буду чувствовать себя неважно весь день. Если кто-нибудь подстережет…»_

Он оборвал себя на этой мысли. Война закончена. Он наконец-то убил этого ублюдка. Если бы у Тома оставались Пожиратели Смерти, он бы держал их при себе до самого конца, надеясь получить преимущество. Даже если кто-нибудь успел сбежать, Гарри помнил о выводах, к которым пришла Гермиона в своем исследовании Темной Метки – извращенного Заклятия Единства. С окончательной смертью носителя Главной Метки, остальные носители тоже умрут. Гарри полагал, что этот небольшой сюрприз держался в тайне от остальных Пожирателей.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Все было кончено, и он мог, наконец, расслабиться. Он взглянул вверх, где за расколотыми сводами потолка формировались штормовые тучи. Война закончилась, но цена оказалась слишком высокой. Он почувствовал, как руки сжимаются в кулаки, обгрызенные ногти вонзились в ладони. _Слишком высокой_…

Он стоял посреди обветренных стен: кое-где мелкие камушки расшатались и из-под них уже начал скользить песок. Изрядно потрепанное к тому времени Министерство отрядило несколько авроров, которые только и смогли, что вынести тела. У них не было даже возможности обсудить восстановление Замка, прежде чем их самих поглотила война.

Гарри сглотнул, немилосердно загоняя свою магию обратно. Какая-то дальняя часть его разума хотела потерять контроль, выплеснуть ярость, даже если это грозило обрушить остатки стен на его голову. «_Я должен рассказать все Альбусу_» – подумал он, отвлекая себя от горьких мыслей.

Он на автомате добрался до кабинета директора, отстраненно обогнув рухнувшую колонну и перепрыгнув дыру в полу. Дойдя до полуразрушенной горгульи, он положил свою руку на то, что осталось от ее лица, и прошептал: «_Конец времен_». Восстановленное им заклятие заставило горгулью, раскрошив собственный камень, отскочить в сторону. Гарри медленно поднялся по ступенькам.

Кабинет директора до сих пор выглядел разрушенным. Каменные стены были покрыты сажей и копотью, а от фурнитуры остался только пепел. Гарри вспомнил, как Гермиона скривилась, увидев пепел, в который превратились бесценные тома. Конечно, к тому времени они были не в силах что-либо выговорить, но такая реакция была в духе Рона: он подшучивал над ней по этому поводу, начиная с их первого курса. Это воспоминание вновь всколыхнуло пережитые чувства, и комок застрял в его горле, когда другие мысли не заставили себя ждать.

– Гарри? – голос директора вывел его из ступора.

Он благодарно кивнул:

– Я вернулся, Альбус.

Лицо на портрете улыбнулось, но брови оставались нахмуренными над глазами, искорки из которых исчезли много лет назад. Тот угол, где располагался потрет Дамблдора, был единственным местом, которое не затронул огонь. Том Риддл воздвиг магический щит, чтобы защитить волшебный потрет, когда он пришел сюда тринадцать лет назад. Он хотел поговорить с единственным оставшимся рудиментом своего бывшего учителя, чтобы позлорадствовать над тем, как они так и не смогли распознать крестраж в Сортировочной Шляпе, как частица его души охранялась магическим разумом, созданным Годриком Гриффиндором.

– Твой план сработал?

Гарри медленно кивнул, борясь с воспоминаниями. Когда сработала тихая сигнализация, установленная на Кубок Хельги Хаффлпафф, Вольдеморт быстро проверил тайники, где хранились другие крестражи. Обнаружив, что большая часть из них пропала, он собрал свои войска и отправил их на штурм Хогвартса, чтобы забрать осколок своей души, спрятанный в кабинете директора. Пока Гарри, Рон и Гермиона тихонько обыскивали Малый Хэнглтон, их школа была сожжена и разрушена. Первым сигналом, пришедшим только к концу, послужили непомерные радость и облегчение, которые смели окклюментные барьеры Гарри так, будто их не было там вовсе… К тому времени, было уже слишком поздно.

Выживших в Бойне при Хогвартсе было так мало, что историю произошедшего пришлось составлять, основываясь на расположении трупов, а также том немногом, что смогли поведать им призраки. Невилл Лонгботтом, возглавивший АД после того, как Гарри и его друзья ушли, повел студентов во двор, чтобы помочь учителям отстоять школу. Судя по количеству поверженных Пожирателей Смерти, им это удалось. В конце концов, сам Вольдеморт вступил в битву и обрушил внешние стены при помощи ужасающе мощного разрушительного заклятия, что положило конец сопротивлению.

Когда Гарри очнулся и трио аппарировало в Хогсмид, все было конечно. Он практически не запомнил, как они бежали, захлебываясь от нехватки воздуха, к дымящемуся замку. Местные жители уже осматривали руины, пытаясь найти выживших. Они обнаружили Луну рядом с Невиллом в центре двора. Их остекленевшие, широко открытые глаза являли собой последствие Смертельного Проклятия. В гуще тел, облаченных в черные мантии, было знакомое лицо. Гарри остановился и посмотрел на Беллатрис Лестрендж, ее маска была сброшена вследствие смертельной агонии, а на месте груди было кровавое месиво. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что Невилл успел осознать, перед своим концом, что отнял жизнь у женщины, которая пытала его родителей, доведя их до безумия.

Он задержался там, не желая уходить. Там было еще одно тело, на которое ему следовало взглянуть – то, которое он опасался найти. Пока он не видел его, пока он не был уверен, он мог поддерживать небольшую надежду. От приглушенного плача Рона его кровь застыла в жилах, но он не мог позволить своему другу вынести это в одиночку.

Рон сидел на коленях в углу двора, Гермиона склонилась рядом с ним, обнимая его за плечи. Гарри чувствовал, что его колени движутся, но в последующие тринадцать лет он вспоминал, что эти несколько шагов растянулись в вечность. Его взгляд сфокусировался на земле под ногами. Пока он не взглянул, пока не обрел твердую уверенность, все еще оставался шанс, надежда… Гарри остановился возле Рона и поднял взгляд.

Джиневра Молли Уизли, раскинувшись, лежала на земле. Его взгляд остановился на ее лице, не обращая внимания на распахнутую мантию, кровавые раны – признаки того, что смерть не была ни быстрой, ни легкой. Россыпь веснушек вокруг носа ярко выделялась на ее бледном лице... Но она выглядела почти умиротворенной, расслабленной, будто во сне. Гарри видел ее спящей всего несколько раз. После того, как они начали встречаться на шестом курсе, однажды она заснула, положив голову ему на колени, когда они делали уроки в гостиной. Морщинки между бровей разгладились, а ее губы сомкнулись в мягкую линию. Он вспомнил, как смотрел на нее часами, забыв об учебнике, пока она не проснулась, смутившись. Он смотрел на лицо девушки, которую любил, зная, что она никогда не проснется. Никакой принц не смог бы исцелить смерть поцелуем.

Следующее, что он помнил, был край кровати в Норе, на котором он сидел, уставившись на кончик своей палочки, зная, что только два слова удерживают его от вечности. Мысль об отвращении, которое испытала бы к нему Джини, позволь он Тому победить, помогла ему опустить палочку и забыться во сне.

– Гарри? – мягко проговорил Дамблдор.

Гарри вздрогнул, стряхивая с себя остатки воспоминаний. Он не удивился, обнаружив, что плачет. Он все чаще заставал себя за этим занятием с тех пор, как начал путешествовать в одиночку. Ему не хотелось тревожить Гермиону, и это ставило Рона в неловкое положение, но, в конце концов, они достигли взаимопонимания. Он вздохнул поглубже, унимая дрожь в голосе.

– Ты был прав, среди Американцев была утечка. План сработал.

С тех пор, как Английское Министерство пало, наряду с падением большинства Европейских Министерств, Департамент по Магическим делам Америки отрядил несколько дивизий боевых магов в качестве миротворцев. Их командующему были даны приказы сделать все необходимое для «сдерживания ситуации» и удержать Темного Лорда на другом полушарии. Сперва, «зеленые» солдатики не были ровней закаленным в боях остаткам Пожирателей Смерти. Тем не менее, они быстро учились и вскоре смогли освободить несколько крупных городов, заплатив, впрочем, высокую цену. Прежде, чем последний Пожиратель был повержен, Косой Переулок превратился в дымящиеся руины. Единственной проблемой, с которой хорошо экипированные Янки не могли справиться, был сам Вольдеморт. Военные заклинания, которые должны были обратить его в обугленный кусок мяса, пролетали мимо, либо не оказывали никакого эффекта. Когда число жертв стало расти, Гарри неохотно связался с генералом экспедиционных войск Александром Гастингсом и рассказал запутанную историю о его роле в войне и пророчестве.

Американцы сильно помогли, и облегчение, которое они принесли своим соотечественникам, Магам и Маглам, было встречено с радостью – даже если оно пришло слишком поздно для людей, которые что-то значили для Гарри. К сожалению, продолжительное использование проклятия, связывающего его шрам с Вольдемортом, привело к выработке у последнего некоего подобия иммунитета. Их ментальная борьба стала рутиной: дуэли в Легилименции и Окклюменции почти всегда заканчивались ничьей. Несмотря на то, что Гарри удавалось выцепить лишь некоторые вспышки ландшафта, окружавшего Вольдеморта, иногда этого оказывалось достаточно, чтобы вычислить его местоположение. Безумный волшебник продолжал борьбу то тут, то сям, но ему все время удавалось ускользнуть до появления Гарри. После штурма очередной дыры, следы в которой говорили о присутствии Вольдеморта буквально несколько минут назад, Гарри и Альбус начали задумываться об утечке среди Американцев.

Ловушка была грубой, но эффективной. Гарри, весь в крови и кричащий от боли, аппарировал в лагерь Американцев. Он полубезумно, но достаточно громко, бормотал об увечьях, полученных от кого-то в подземельях разрушенного Хогвартца. Оставшись наедине с целителем, он грубо вырубил его и применил Заклятие Памяти. Гарри понятия не имел, кто сливает информацию Вольдеморту, так что решил не полагаться на случай.

Остальные обитателя лагеря были вынуждены выслушивать громкие споры между старшим полевым медиком и очень упрямым Гарри Поттером. Последний вышел из медпункта с большой повязкой на голове и кусками марли, проглядывающими сквозь дыры в его потрепанной робе. Пока колдомедик читал ему лекцию о мозговой травме и истощении магических резервов, Гарри кричал в ответ о невероятно важной находке, которая поможет закончить войну; это нечто расположено рядом с домом его родителей в Годриковой Лощине и ничто не остановит его перед возможностью забрать это прямо сейчас.

Затем, Гарри аппарировал неподалеку от последнего прибежища Тома Риддла в графстве Суррей. Не обращая внимания на шрам, Гарри послал волны Легилименции в окружающее пространство. Тонкие трели ментальной энергии позволили ему засечь злорадный разум, скрывающийся в городской тюрьме. Гарри сидел тихо, пока отзвуки темной мощи не растворились в воздухе. Он быстро приблизился к опустевшему зданию. Дверь была напичкана огромным количеством сигнализаций и Заклятий Обнаружения. Гарри хмуро ухмыльнулся, доставая набор отмычек. Он вспомнил давным-давно погибших близнецов, научивших его вскрывать замки магловским способом.

Гарри обнаружил Сортировочную Шляпу в подвале, на столе. Когда он поднял ее, складки прошуршали:

– Ты знаешь, что делать…

Не было времени пытаться распутать магический клубок, связывающий Шляпу с темными частицами Вольдеморта, да и школы – цели ее существования – больше не было.

– Я очень сожалею… – сказал он, вынеся шляпу на поверхность.

– Не стоит, – ответила она. Складки преобразились в нечто, что Гарри расценил как ухмылку. – Это был поистине мудрый план. Я продолжаю утверждать, что ты мог бы достичь успеха в Слизерине.

– Возможно, – согласился Гарри.

Опустив шляпу и сделав шаг назад, он поднял свою палочку.

– Спасибо! – прошептал он, и уничтожил шляпу разрушительным заклятием.

Том все еще рыскал среди руин дома, где Гарри некогда родился, когда из ниоткуда возник анти-аппарационный барьер.

– А, Поттер, – протянул он, увидев перед собой никчемного любителя маглов. – Я уж думал, ты расщепился, пытаясь аппарировать сюда.

Его глаза прочертили путь от палочки, подрагивающей в руки Гарри, до громоздкой повязки на его голове.

– Прости, – прорычал Гарри. – Мне пришлось сойти в Сюррей, чтобы поговорить со старым другом.

Он вскинул руку и прокричал:

– Редукто!

Щитовое заклятие Вольдеморта возникло в мгновение ока, но интенсивность белого света из палочки Гарри ослепляла. Изогнутая стена синего света распалась, и Вольдеморта отбросило на несколько шагов.

– Ты не слишком ослаб, как я думал, – ухмыльнулся он. – Отлично. Я надеялся немного повеселиться.

Несмотря на тон, которым это было сказано, Гарри был уверен, что его противник потрясен разрушением последнего крестража. Он усилил напор, заставляя Темного Лорда отступить, пока тот укреплял свою защиту.

– Ты знаешь, моя смерть ничего не изменит, – сказал Вольдеморт, когда они пересекли холм. – Я уже победил, я убил всех, кого ты любил, Гарри. Они все умерли за тебя, и нет ничего, чем бы ты смог помочь им.

Он похлопал по Мечу Гриффиндора, висящему на поясе. Темный Лорд мог использовать его не иначе, кроме как в качестве трофея с Бойни при Хогвартсе.

Гарри заставил себя увеличить количество атак, несмотря на то влияние, которое оказали на него эти слова. Джини хотела бы, чтобы он прикончил ублюдка, во что бы то ни стало. Мысль о ней заставило его сердце пропустить удар, совсем как тринадцать лет назад, и он понял, что должен сделать. Наконец, ему удалось пробить защиту Темного Лорда, и режущее заклятие отделило большой кусок от его плеча. Вольдеморт упал на колено, его палочка откатилась в траву.

Гарри отстранился от боли от собственных ран и вспомнил всех, кого потерял за эту войну, начиная с его родителей. Он думал о своих друзьях, учителях. Он думал об Уизли, которые стали для него второй семьей, которую он потерял. Он думал о Роне и Гермионе, которые были с ним с самого начала почти до конца. Он подумал о Джини – и плотину прорвало. Он сбросил свои ментальные щиты и послал все, что он чувствовал, через канал, который связывал его с разумом Вольдеморта. Трава перед ним озарилась зеленым сиянием, льющимся из его шрама.

Вольдеморт кричал в то время, как эмоциональная волна пронеслась сквозь его барьеры и вгрызлась в разум. Его черная душа утонула в потоке любви и горя, ибо Пыточное Проклятие на фоне страдания от «силы, которой он не знал» показался бы мягкой лаской. Гарри задумался, не был ли Вольдеморт сведен с ума к тому моменту, как у него хватило сил поднять палочку и произнести слова разрушительного заклятия. Он решил, что это было не так уж важно.

– Гарри? Так план сработал?

Гарри тупо моргнул, когда до него дошел смысл сказанных директором слов.

– Ага, сработал.

– Значит, все, наконец, закончилось, – с облегчением заключил портрет.

– Вероятно, – тихо ответил Гарри.

– Я знаю, Гарри, что мы пережили много тяжких потерь. Защитники света всегда платят высокую цену, – наставительно произнес Дамблдор. Когда-то это могло бы разъярить Гарри, но теперь он пришел к понимаю, что таким образом старик справлялся со своим собственным горем. Его нарочитая формальность помогала ему держать в узде своих призраков.

Гарри повернулся спиной к старику и трансфигурировал стул. Он грохнулся вниз и обхватил голову руками, локтями упираясь в колени.

– Гарри, ты сотворил великое дело.

– Не слишком, – рассеяно отозвался мужчина, его голос показался ему пустым. Все было конечно. Война окончена. Жаль, некому праздновать.

– Я думаю, ты должен отдохнуть, – предложил директор. – Ты почувствуешь себя лучше, когда приведешь себя в порядок и осознаешь, что произошло.

Гарри медленно покачал головой, но заставил себя медленно подняться на ноги. Он положил свою руку на стену напротив портрета, и секция стены углубилась и сдвинулась в сторону.

Личные покои директора, совмещенные с его кабинетом, охранялись сильными заклинаниями, что позволило им пострадать меньше других секций школы. У профессора МакГонагалл не хватило духу коснуться комнаты во время ее краткого пребывания в должности директрисы, а огонь даже не опалил стены. Портрет рассказал Гарри и его друзьям как открыть дверь, когда они впервые обследовали кабинет, чтобы посмотреть, что уцелело.

Гарри кинул взгляд на длинные ряды книжных полок. Частная коллекция запретных книг Дамблдора была пополнена всем, что Гермионе удалось спасти из разрушенной библиотеки. При воспоминании о ней у Гарри защипало в глазах, и он отвернулся. Он быстро стянул с себя мантию и принял ванну. Когда он завершил водные процедуры, его суставы подрагивали от усталости. Он уснул, едва коснувшись подушки.

Впервые за десятки лет Гарри Поттер спал без сновидений.

На протяжении стольких лет беспрерывной борьбы, у Гарри выработалась привычка перед сном, во время занятий по Окклюменции, составлять список дел. Таким образом, он мог, проснувшись, тотчас же приступить к работе, не задумываясь о своих снах. Сперва, Гермиона одобряла его трудолюбие, но позже пришла к выводу, что это лишь очередной способ отвлечься. Во всяком случае, она перестала донимать его постоянными разговорами о том, что произошло, позволив ему самому разбираться со своими воспоминаниями. Рон считал, что он сошел с ума, приступая к работе сразу после побудки. В их последний совместный год, после смерти Гермионы, Рон делал тоже самое.

Сегодня он проснулся со странным ощущением апатии. Он тут же попытался припомнить список, когда осознал, что сегодня он пуст. Все было сделано.

Окончено.

_Ох, блин_.

Он уставился в потолок, заставляя себя не думать о прошлом. Стоит ли ему покинуть страну? Европа находилась не в лучшей форме. Америка, как вариант? Но он знал, что там его вряд ли оставят в покое. Множественные слухи, распространяемые беженцами, составили для них стойкий образ Гарри Поттера. Они даже могли попытаться запереть его или, как минимум, запретить въезд, обосновывая это тем, что такой, как он, мог бы представлять опасность.

Кроме того, он провел лучшие годы своей жизни в Шотландии, и Хогвартс был тем местом, которое он мог бы назвать домом. Конечно, 'дом' был сожжен дотла, но не может же он получить все сразу. Его мысли были прерваны бурлением в животе, напоминая Гарри, что он ничего не ел со вчерашнего завтрака.

Вздохнув, он достал свою палочку с прикроватного столика и трансфигурировал простой завтрак, состоящий из чая и тоста. В принципе, на трансфигурированной пище можно протянуть довольно долго, если не обращать внимания на ее питательные свойства. Или вкусовые. Спустя некоторое время, воспоминания о вкусе нормальной пищи начинают затуманиваться, и продукты, производимые по памяти, становятся еще более безвкусными. Тост Гарри по вкусу и фактуре не сильно отличался от картона, но его хватило, чтобы заморить червячка.

Закончив принимать пищу, Гарри поднялся и тотчас же скривился: вчерашние царапины и ссадины давали о себе знать; его тело было покрыто налитыми синяками. Почувствовав тянущую боль в районе сердца и обессиливающую апатию, он предположил, что его ощущения могут быть связаны с сильнейшим магическим истощением. Он добрался до книжных полок и выхватил наугад несколько книжек, затем вернулся на кровать и начал читать. Он не очень-то хотел разговаривать сейчас с Дамблдором.

За последние четыре года его отношение к учебе претерпело значительные изменения. Когда Гермионы не стало, обязанность изобретать новые заклинания и способы для борьбы с Вольдемортом легла на него. Рон был превосходным стратегом, но не ученым. Кроме того, смерть его гражданской жены повлияла на способность концентрироваться сильнее, чем на его слегка съехавшего от горя лучшего друга. Гарри, в свою очередь, мог фокусироваться на материале только благодаря мысленным дискуссиям с его рыжеволосой подругой. Представляя ее, читающую им лекцию по поводу последней прочитанной им вещи, он мог собрать все воедино. В каком-то смысле, этим он отдавал дань умнейшей ведьме, которую когда-либо знал.

Одной темной ночью в заброшенной гостинице, Рон гневно потребовал узнать, почему Гарри улыбался, читая старую книгу, которую они нашли в развалинах Флориш и Блоттс. Гарри поднял взгляд на своего взбешенного друга и неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что пересказывает ему внутренний диалог. Рон смерил его взглядом и, со словами «Да ты совсем тронулся», ушел прочь от камина. Гарри последовал за ним в темноту. Он еле различил большую фигуру своего друга в тусклом свете. Положив свою руку на плечо рыжеволосого парня, он понял, что оно содрогается. Гарри развернул его и увидел слезы, стекающие по лицу своего друга. Гарри обнял своего друга, пока тот рыдал – впервые за все время с тех пор, как Нора сгорела дотла.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и похлопал себя по лицу. Он не мог перестать плакать, и чувствовал, что распадается на части всякий раз, оборачиваясь. Ему требовалось собраться, если он хотел преодолеть все это. В его голове прозвучал маленький голос, задающийся вопросом, действительно ли он хочет этого. Гарри задумался на мгновение, не услышал ли он эхо Вольдеморта через их связь, или, возможно, он услышал это от той части себя, которая хотела умереть после того, как они нашли тело Джини.

Гарри сжал зубы и открыл самую толстую книгу, которую достал с полки – «Сборник статей по Продвинутой Теоретической Травматологии, MCXII номер». Вскоре в его разуме раздался голос Гермионы, разъясняющий как воздействие точно выверенных веселящих, успокаивающих и одурманивающих заклятий может быть использовано для лечения некоторых психологических расстройств.

На второй день постельного режима и чтения в его голову пришла мысль. Что-то в последней статье пробудило его интерес. Он перечитал ее снова, пытаясь понять, что привлекло его внимание. Похоже, данная работа являлась сугубо теоретическим упражнением в теории временного перевода: и авторские записки, и предисловие указывали на то, что статья публикуется строго в качестве арифмантического упражнения и доказательства теоремы. Гарри перечитал уравнения вновь, пытаясь смоделировать не только голос Гермионы, но и ее гениальность.

Формула заключалась в создании сбалансированной пространственной напряженности, необходимой для установления временного сдвига. Сфокусированный динамический интерфейс послужил бы полем искажения, параметры которого зависели бы от магнитуды вовлеченной силы. Любой объект, пересекший поле искажения, пережил бы временной перевод, магнитуда которого, опять же, зависела бы от воздействующих на него вовлеченных сил.

Причиной, по которой упражнение было сугубо теоретическим, была его энергозатратность. Релятивистская масса = функция массы, помноженная на скорость в квадрате. Энергия, необходимая для временного сдвига, равна функции «переносимого времени» помноженной на массу, возведенную в бесконечность, или, проще говоря, «бесконечность»-1. Любой объект, снабженный массой – даже молекула воздуха, – пересекший поле, немедленно поглотит всю энергию и обрушит поле.

Как только он уловил суть теории, Гарри принялся размышлять, что такого полезного он в ней заметил. Конечно, если бы он мог отправиться в прошлое, или хотя бы отправить пару строк, множества неприятностей удалось бы избежать. Но даже простая записка с предупреждением для Дамблдора будет слишком массивной. В статье предельно четко было сказано, что через поле невозможно передать ни изображение, ни какую-либо разновидность магии предсказаний. Никакой возможности для коммуникации не предполагалось.

Каким образом вообще возможно отправить информацию без массы, не применяя магию? Более того, в мире просто не существует известных ему вещей, у которых бы полностью отсутствовала масса. Гарри бомбардировал свою 'внутреннюю Гермиону' вопросами. Каким-то образом он знал, что это было чрезвычайно важно. Нечто в этой статье привлекло его внимание и заставило его почувствовать кое-что, чего он не ощущал долгое время.

Надежду.

Наконец, на рассвете третьего дня, Гарри решил покинуть свое убежище. Он нуждался в пище, созданной не при помощи его палочки, и он должен был поговорить со своим бывшим наставником.

– Гарри, все это очень интересно, и я рад, что ты ищешь выгодные способы занять себя. Между тем, я не понимаю твоего энтузиазма по поводу этой статьи, – нахмурившись, прокомментировал Дамблдор после того, как Гарри зачитал ему статью вслух.

Гарри встал с трансфигурированного стула и принялся расхаживать по комнате в такт своим мыслям. Эту привычку он выработал во время выполнения домашних заданий в гостиной Гриффиндорской башни. Мысли о тех днях заставили его желудок болезненно скрутиться, ибо вся башня была взорвана и обрушилась во время осады Хогвартса.

– Насколько я понимаю, требования к мощности делают обычные методы бесполезными. Но что насчет передачи чего-то, у чего нет массы?

– Я читал, что они пришли к выводу, что никакое заклинание не может пересечь барьер, не будучи при этом рассеянным, – ответил директор. Гарри не требовалось смотреть ему в лицо, чтобы понять, что в синих глазах снова начинают загораться искорки. Портрету его наставника редко выдавалась возможность порассуждать о теориях магии, он был по-настоящему увлечен этим занятием.

– Верно, – согласился Гарри, подняв взгляд. – Но что насчет воспоминаний, духов… душ?

Дамблдор поправил свои очки-полумесяцы, задумавшись.

– Нет, я боюсь, что заклинание астральной проекции будет содержать достаточно магической энергии, чтобы обрушить поле.

– Как насчет… – голос Гарри оборвался. – Как насчет магии, которая отделяет дух от тела в качестве побочного эффекта? Если бы дух двигался… сам собой…

Дамблдор нахмурился.

– Гарри, я не знаю такого заклинания, которое могло бы отделить дух от тела. Если только… – его зрачки расширились. – Мой дорогой мальчик, ты же не собираешься всерьез…

Гарри отвлекся в своих собственных рассуждениях, глядя в пространство невидящими глазами.

– Прорезать пространство вокруг моего тела, затем применить Смертельное Проклятие. Надеюсь, когда мой дух отойдет, он вступит во взаимодействие с полем… и тогда?

– Гарри, ты же не имеешь в виду…

– Альбус! – голос Гарри хлыстнул, словно кнут. – Если мой дух внезапно появится в одном времени с моим живым телом, что произойдет?

– Гарри, это не…

– Альбус, я исполнил твое пророчество. Если ты хоть когда-нибудь думал обо мне, не этом гребанном _Мальчике-Который-Выжил_, но обо мне, Гарри Джеймсе Поттере, тогда отвечай на гребанный вопрос! – рявкнул Гарри. Тишина пролегла между ними, словно бездонная пропасть.

Портрет директора опустил взгляд.

– Теоретически, должен сработать принцип сочленения Йохансена, тогда дух должен воссоединиться с телом, нечто похожее происходит с маглами, которые, пережив клиническую смерть, рассказывают об опыте внетелесного существования. Вообще-то, на базе этого Карл и построил свою концепцию. Это весьма увлекательная история, каким образом он пришел к…

– Спасибо, Альбус, – улыбнулся Гарри. Директору не удастся отвлечь его таким образом.

– Гарри, – тихо проговорил портрет. – То, что ты планируешь совершить, невероятно безрассудно. Ты собираешься убить себя, в надежде, что твой дух физически пролетит сквозь поле, в надежде, что временное поле отреагирует так, как ты думаешь, и переместит твой дух в прошлое, надеясь, что твой дух будет помещен в твое тело. Это не план, Гарри, это нечто среднее между предположением и благими намерениями.

– Полагаю, это так. Но ты упомянул «надежду» трижды. У меня не было надежды очень давно, – вздохнув, ответил молодой человек.

– Гарри, – проговорил Дамблдор, в его голосе, впервые на памяти Гарри, проскользнуло раздражение. – Ты победил. Вольдеморт мертв. У тебя вся жизнь впереди, не отбрасывай ее…

Гарри сломался.

– Ты говоришь, вся жизнь впереди? И на что я, по-твоему, должен ее потратить? Все, кого я любил, все, о ком я беспокоился, мертвы! Все места, которые были мне дороги, в руинах! У меня нет ни единой причины продолжать двигаться дальше.

– Гарри, – отозвался Дамблдор, беря свои эмоции под контроль. – Многие люди отдали свои жизни, чтобы защитить тебя, чтобы быть уверенными, что ты выживешь. Если ты отбросишь это достижение, все их жертвы станут бессмысленными.

– Они делали это не для меня, – холодно ответил Гарри. – По крайней мере, большая часть из них. Они сделали это для Мальчика-Который-Выжил, их оружия против Вольдеморта. И, если ты помнишь, я не просил никого из них умирать ради меня, включая твой драгоценный Орден Феникса.

Дамблдор вздохнул, потирая переносицу двумя пальцами.

– Мне очень жаль, Гарри. Мне не хотелось преподносить все это в таком свете. Я беспокоюсь о тебе, и я не хочу, чтобы ты расставался с жизнью. В свое время, горе пройдет. Этот урок я усвоил давным-давно.

Гарри вновь рухнул в кресло. Спор с портретом директора выматывал не меньше, чем спор с ним при жизни.

– Я не думаю, что у меня в запасе так много времени, – медленно проговорил он, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Я был в двух шагах от самоубийства после того, что произошло здесь. Мне приходилось отговаривать себя от этого по нескольку раз каждый год, и с каждым разом это дается мне все труднее. «Остановить Тома» стало целью моей жизни, но сейчас ничего не осталось. – Он снова поднял взгляд. Альбус застыл, всем своим видом напоминая совершенно обычный магловский портрет. – Я мог бы, хотя бы, ухватиться за этот проект.

– Гарри, – мягко сказал директор. – Я никогда не сожалел о своей кончине больше, чем сегодня. Ты слишком одинок, и я ничем не могу тебе помочь.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и собрал волю в кулак, чтобы восстановить самообладание.

– Ты мог бы помочь мне в этом.

– Ну что ж, – сказал Дамблдор. Он нахмурился. – Здесь также следует учесть последствия твоего вмешательства, если план сработает.

– Я размышлял над этим, – Гарри выпрямился. Самая сложная часть беседы, по-видимому, подошла к концу. – Мое путешествие назад изменит эту реальность, надеюсь, в лучшую сторону, либо создаст альтернативную реальность. Или, если Парадигма Хобсона верна, мое путешествие во времени приведет меня в альтернативную реальность, где время еще не дошло до этой точки. Во всяком случае, – добавил он настойчиво, – это лучше, чем жить здесь.

– Если твой дух сольется с твоим «я» из прошлого, ты либо перестанешь осознавать себя, либо это случится с твоим более юным «я». Разве это не равносильно убийству своего младшего «я»?

Гарри задумался на мгновение.

– Если бы я знал, что мой уход из реальности спасет их, я бы сделал это, не раздумывая. И я поступил бы так в молодости. Я не так уж сильно изменился, Альбус. – он слабо улыбнулся.

Но директор еще не закончил.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это будет равносильно воскрешению Тома Риддла?

– Даже если и так, – согласился Гарри. – Это будет небольшой ценой за все те жизни, которые унесла война. Борьба с ним вновь – ерунда, если у меня появится шанс сделать все лучше на этот раз.

– Сделать лучше, Гарри?

– Я планирую смухлевать, прямо как Драко Малфой на экзамене по зельям, – хмуро улыбаясь, ответил Гарри.

Пополнив свои магические запасы, Гарри аппарировал в лагерь Американских Экспедиционных Сил. После того, как они впервые прибыли, Гарри и Рон наладили контакт с боевыми магами и заключили альянс на свободных условиях. После двух лет наблюдений за тем, на что был способен Гарри, у генерала Гастингса не возникло никаких сложностей воспринимать слегка съехавшего молодого человека в качестве союзника.

На закрытой встрече с седовласым генералом Гарри поделился своими подозрениями по поводу внезапных эвакуаций Вольдеморта, и извинился за инцидент с колдомедиком. Сначала Гастингс был шокирован, но, услышав комментарии Вольдеморта, подтвердившие подозрения молодого человека, погрустнел.

Когда он рассказал американцу, что Вольдеморт, наконец, повержен, тот тяжело выдохнул и предложил Гарри стопку чего-то под названием «Джек Дениэльс».

После того, как они залпом осушили рюмки, Гастингс прямо спросил у Гарри, что тот собирается делать дальше.

– Я собирался уйти. Какое-нибудь приятное, тихое и, надеюсь, мирное местечко, – вымолвил он.

– Рад это слышать, – любезно отозвался Гастингс. – Полагаю, в Вашингтоне есть люди, которые будут еще более счастливы, услышав это.

Гарри только пожал плечами. Приятное тепло распространялось из глубин его живота. Оно почти загасило жар в его горле.

– Знаешь, ты мог бы, наверное, стать Королем, если бы захотел, – размышлял Гастингс с хитринкой в глазах. – От предыдущего правительства практически ничего не осталось – ни от магического, ни от магловского. А ты только что вырубил нечто, вроде Антихриста. Учитывая, что все считают тебя настоящим героем, перед тобой открыты все двери.

На лице Гарри отразилось выражение подлинного ужаса. Он скривился, когда американский генерал рассмеялся и похлопал себя по колену.

– Господи, парень, ты должен был видеть выражение своего лица! Иди и наслаждайся своей тихой, приятной жизнью. Но если тебя она когда-нибудь достанет, разыщи меня. Я извещу Вашингтон, что они могут начать восстановительные работы, благо этот долбанный псих наконец превратился в пыль.

Гарри встал, покачав головой. Он изобразил подобие приветственного салюта в духе Американских Войск, и аппарировал обратно в Хогвартс.

Прошло около месяца, когда Гарри завершил все приготовления. Он исписал тонну раздобытого пергамента формулами и примечаниями. Вряд ли он смог бы завершить расчеты без помощи директора. К счастью, подземелья Хогвартса практически не пострадали, разве что книги отсырели и начали покрываться плесенью. Тем не менее, Гарри обнаружил материалы и инструменты, необходимые для приготовления призм, которые будут определять и поддерживать границы временного поля.

Прерываясь на кратковременный отдых или приемы пищи, Гарри разговаривал с портретом директора. Они беседовали, преимущественно, о прошлом, и каким образом все пришло к текущему положению вещей. Это было двусмысленное занятие для них обоих. Гарри давно простил директора за сделанные или не совершенные вещи. С его стороны, смерть также внесла нотку смирения в мировоззрение Верховного Чародея. В конце концов, они согласились, что Альбус делал все возможное, чтобы убедиться, что все сработает, даже если это плохо закончилось. Теперь пришел черед Гарри.

Горечь, которая обычно приходила от разговоров от его давно потерянных друзей, сдерживалась небольшой возможностью того, что он сможет увидеть их снова. В самом деле, если его предположения ошибочны, он внезапно встретится с множеством людей – правда, ему придется многое им объяснить. Когда он рассматривал варианты с этой точки зрения, Гарри ощущал, что находится в беспроигрышной ситуации. Единственное, чего он действительно опасался, это встретить старость в одиночестве – в мире, наполненным отчаянием и горем. Сперва Альбуса потрясло это наблюдение, но спустя некоторое время он, по-видимому, понял, и начал помогать Гарри в его проекте с подлинным энтузиазмом.

После того, как они четырежды проверили его вычисления, Гарри внимательно и расчетливо сжег все свои записи, оставив только последнюю запись с идеально вычерченным расположением призм. Они оба пришли к выводу, что подобная магия не должна оставаться без присмотра. Гарри также оставил короткую записку для генерала Гастингса и прикрепил ее к рукаву своей мантии.

– Гастингс может прийти к тебе однажды, Альбус. Он неплохо справлялся при мне. Я полагаю, он захочет сделать тебя личным советником.

Портрет директора взглянул на Гарри с любопытством. Мальчик слабо улыбнулся.

– Я не хочу оставлять тебя здесь гнить в одиночестве. Если то, что я сделаю, не изменит эту временную линию, тогда, что ж, у тебя будет возможность помочь с восстановительными работами. – Гарри помолчал, затем продолжил твердым голосом. – Возможно, ты сможешь рассказать людям о замечательной школе, которая была построена, чтобы делиться знаниями о магии с каждым новым поколением волшебников.

– Гарри, вне зависимости от того, что произойдет здесь, я уверен, что ты окажешь положительное влияние в любом месте, куда отправишься. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что той небольшой помощью, которую я сумел оказать тебе на протяжении последних лет, я горжусь больше всего в моей жизни.

Гарри смерил портрет взглядом.

– Твоя помощь была вовсе не небольшой.

– Прощай, Гарри. Я желаю тебе успехов в твоем следующем Великом Приключении.

– Прощай, Альбус. Я желаю тебе того же, – сказал он, дезаппарируя из разрушенного кабинета в последний раз.

Дом №4 на Тисовой улице выглядел точной копией домов напротив и до конца улицы – факт, которым Дурсли очень гордились. Правда, тот факт, что все дома превратились в сгоревшие дотла руины, не слишком-то воодушевлял.

Пробираясь сквозь завалы, он с оттенком вины почувствовал облегчение от того, что дом был неузнаваем. У него были серьезные напряги с семьей его тети, и ему были не нужны воспоминания о тех временах сейчас. Теоретически, временное перемещение должно было переместить его в точно выверенные координаты. План Гарри и так насчитывал множество изъянов, так что он не хотел испытывать удачу и постарался приложить все усилия, чтобы его дух появился в прошлом так близко к его телу, насколько это вообще было возможно. Не отпуская эту мысль, он просчитал свое прибытие до середины августа 1991 года. Просчитать так далеко назад, вплоть до конкретного дня, было слишком сложно, а паническое отступление его дяди в июле ставило под сомнение, будет ли его тело в районе Тисовой улицы, когда появится его дух. Гарри хотелось бы отправиться еще дальше в прошлое, но временное поле потребовало бы еще больше энергии, а он должен был быть абсолютно уверен, что у него хватит запаса магии для одного заклинания; очень мощного заклинания.

Гарри нашел сравнительно чистую точку неподалеку от входной двери, рядом с остатками лестницы. Он отчистил пространство от деревянных щепок и приступил к расстановке призм на полу. Расставив их по местам, он проверил расположение и углы каждой из них измерительными заклинаниями. Все должно было сработать с первой попытки. В статье выдвигалось предположение, что даже при условии решения проблем с энергией, «временной» заряд скорее всего усилится во время перемещения. Поэтому, чем дальше ты собираешься закинуть удочку поля временного перемещения, тем больше это затребует энергии. Если ему не удастся сделать все правильно, другого шанса не будет – потребуется слишком много энергии.

Гарри установил последние призмы на местах и перепроверил их измерительными чарами. Сверившись с графиком, он сжег его. Когда пергамент догорел, он направил палочку на каждую призму по очереди и зарядил их магией. Как только каждая призма начала светиться, смежные кристальные клинья также вспыхнули точками огоньков. Когда все кристаллы зарядились, сферический овал окружил Гарри. Он пристально вгляделся в облегающее его трехслойное поле. Первое и третье поля сформировали барьер, который удерживал воздух от проникновения во второе поле. Измененное заклинание пузыря-на-голове сработало идеально: в противном случае, поле перемещения обрушилось бы от попытки отправить случайный атом атмосферы на девятнадцать лет в прошлое.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, почувствовав слабость во всем теле. Оставалось применить лишь одно заклятие, и тогда все закончится. Он направил кончик своей палочки в точку промеж глаз и подумал о Джини. Воспоминание о ней удерживало его от этого шага после того, как он потерял ее… теперь он сделает это, чтобы вернуть ее назад.

Гарри отбросил эту мысль и сфокусировался на том, скольких людей он потерял за прошедшие годы, скольким людям он позволил умереть. Заклятие требовало чистой ненависти. К счастью, Гарри достаточно сильно ненавидел себя.

– _Авада Кедавра_!

Как только ослепляющий свет ударил ему промеж глаз, Гарри Поттер услышал резкий звук и перестал воспринимать действительность.

Иногда, когда тело чувствует приближение смерти, оно инстинктивно реагирует, даже несмотря на то, что это бесполезно. Ударенный заклятием, Гарри выгнулся, раскинув руки. Его палочка, остролист с пером феникса, одиннадцать дюймов, вылетела из ослабевших пальцев. Мгновением позже, когда летящая палочка соприкоснулась с мерцающим барьером, поле обрушилось…

…и Гарри Джеймс Поттер, _Мальчик-Который-Выжил_, свалился замертво.

_**Авторские записки**__. – ОК, эта идея пришла мне в голову, когда я работал над Хрониками Темной Палочки, и она не оставила бы меня в покое, пока я не начал работать над ней.  
__И да, этот тридцатилетний Гарри весьма эмоционален. Он только что прожил один из своих самых страшных кошмаров._

_**Комментарий переводчика**__. Приветствуется критика перевода. Переведенные главы планируется выкладывать еженедельно, по воскресеньям. _


	2. Глава 1 Возвращение на Тисовую улицу

**Гарри Поттер и Кошмары Будущего**

**Автор**: S'TarKan - u/884184  
**Оригинал**: Harry Potter and the Nightmares of the Futures Past - s/2636963  
**Перевод**: Ficlate  
**Disclaimer S'TarKan'a**: мир Гарри Поттера принадлежит Джоан Роулинг и различным издателям. Я не претендую на собственность; я просто играю в ее песочнице, обыгрывая идеи, рожденные моим разумом. Муза не оставляет меня в покое.  
**Disclaimer Ficlate**: перевод выполнен на некоммерческой основе, копирование без указания автора перевода не допускается.

**Глава 1. Возвращение на Тисовую улицу.**

Гарри вырвался из кошмара, задыхаясь от крика.

– Твою дивизию, мальчишка, заткни свою глотку немедленно! – прогремел голос Вернона Дурсля из-за двери.

Гарри обмяк, вяло уставившись в потолок. Его голова болела так сильно, словно ее раскроили топором, как это было в одной из видеоигр Дадли.

– Я умираю? – вслух прошептал он.

Он подумал, не паралич ли это, как предупреждали в одном из сериалов, которые любила смотреть его тетя, но он вовсе не чувствовал, что часть его тела потеряла чувствительность. Напротив, обе части его тела очень сильно болели.

Он лежал, вытянувшись на постели, и пытался унять дыхание. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, видения приходили вновь: он видел сражающихся и умирающих людей, красные угольки глаз следили за ним из тьмы, раскаленные, как огнем, ненавистью. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы в телепередачах люди сражались при помощи палочек, и задумался, не были ли его сны связаны с походом в Косой Переулок с Хагридом.

Он улыбнулся, вспомнив огромного, косноязычного мужика – первого встреченного им взрослого волшебника, и первого человека, с которым он по-настоящему подружился. Когда он вспоминал его узко-посаженые глаза и развевающуюся бороду, воображение тут же рисовало лицо здоровяка вялым и бледным, остекленевшие глаза неподвижно смотрели в вечность. В животе образовался твердый комок, когда Гарри понял, что видит Хагрида мертвым. Мальчик вздрогнул и покрепче вцепился в свою тонкую, рваную подушку.

– Это простой кошмар, – пробормотал он. – Очень, очень страшный кошмар.

Может, если он продолжит повторять эти слова, поверить в них будет легче.

Кошмары кошмарами, но Гарри, встав спозаранку, уже готовил завтрак дяде Вернону перед работой. Ему было сложно сфокусироваться: в голове продолжали мелькать вспышки из снов, большинство из которых сильно тревожили мальчика. Он чуть не выронил горячую сковородку, когда его тетя проскользнула на кухню, чтобы посмотреть, почему завтрак все еще не готов.

– Осторожнее, глупый мальчишка! – рявкнула она. – Ты такой же небрежный, как и твои никчемные родители!

Холодная ярость вскипела в груди Гарри, замораживая воздух в его легких. Он положил сковородку и развернулся. Петуния Дурсль привыкла иметь дело с ее нежеланным племянником; она привыкла к безоговорочному повиновению, уважению и попыткам Гарри вести себя тише воды, ниже травы. Но она не привыкла к холодной ярости.

– Мои родители _не были_ никчемными. Мой отец был звездой Квиддитча, а моя мать была одной из лучших чародеек в своем поколении. Если бы не твоя гребанная зависть к ней и ее отношениям с моим отцом, тебе не пришлось бы воздвигать горы лжи.

Кровь не могла бы отлить от лица Петунии Дурсль быстрее, даже если бы ей перерезали горло.

Гарри моргнул, когда она почти выбежала из кухни. Что это на него нашло? Он ничего не знал о своих родителях. Хагрид сказал ему только, что его отец и мать были лучшими на курсе, не раскрывая деталей. И эта последняя часть… он помнил, что его тетя рассказывала в лачуге у моря про ее зависть к таланту своей сестры. Но она ничего не говорила о зависти к мужу Лили – его отцу.

Тем не менее, слова, произнесенные Гарри, произвели на нее большое впечатление.

Он покачал головой и кинул порцию бекона на сковородку, прожаривая его со всех сторон. Гарри вынес еду в гостиную и принялся расставлять блюда на столе. Тетя Петуния сидела с белым лицом и молчала, в то время как дядя Вернон бросал на него косые взгляды, а Дадли выглядел сконфуженным. Гарри выложил остатки бекона с яичницей в свою миску и постарался не задерживать с завтраком, прошедшим в неуютной тишине. Он быстро помылся и вернулся в свою комнату. По пути он прихватил несколько таблеток от головы из ванной тумбочки и проглотил их, запив водой из-под крана. Оказавшись в своей комнате, он проверил совиную клетку и убедился, что миска с водой наполнена до краев.

Гарри сел на кровать, положил локти на колени и обхватил голову руками. Сделав глубокий вдох, он неожиданно вспомнил, что уже сидел вот так, в похожей обстановке, споря… с портретом? Воспоминание было свежим, как будто это случилось этим летом, но все было как-то неправильно. У него болело все тело. Гарри не мог припомнить, чтобы он когда-либо страдал так сильно, даже если учесть инциденты с бандой Дадли в школе.

Прекратив попытки выяснить, что происходит, Гарри лег на кровать и закрыл глаза. Боль в голове утихала, и если тетя продолжит его избегать, у него появится шанс отдохнуть.

Проснувшись вечером, Гарри почувствовал, что головная боль уменьшилась, но кошмары мучали его пуще прежнего. Спустившись вниз по лестнице, он увидел свою тетю, молчаливо сидящую в гостиной. Она молча кивнула, когда он сказал, что чувствует себя плохо и не сможет спуститься к ужину.

Пропустить ужин ему ничего не стоило, т. к. аппетит все равно отсутствовал. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал себя таким вялым и слабым, не считая, конечно, того случая, когда дядя Вернон ударил его в кухне, и он ударился головой о плиту при падении. Но сейчас ощущения были совсем другими.

– Это магия? – прошептал он в полумраке. Было все еще непривычно ощущать комнату своей, ведь его местом всегда была коморка под лестницей. Судорожно вздохнув, Гарри откинулся на подушку и провалился в забытье.

То, что произошло дальше, не было похоже ни на один сон, который он мог бы припомнить.

Гарри вновь сидел в бывшей комнате Дадли. На выдвинутом из-за стола стуле сидел незнакомец. Он был очень худ и выглядел невероятно уставшим и изможденным. Тонкие, длинные волосы падали на лицо, под глазами залегали глубокие тени. Он смотрел на Гарри; в его глазах сквозил шок.

– Этого следовало ожидать, – наконец, вымолвил мужчина. – Природная сопротивляемость такого рода вещам дает о себе знать. Любой, кто смог скинуть чары Подчинения в четырнадцатилетнем возрасте, не поддастся так просто. – его лицо скривилось в гримасе. – Может, лучше и так, нежели насильственно…

Гарри старался не пялиться на странного мужика, бормочущего что-то себе под нос. Он давно привык к странным снам, не имеющим никакого смысла – о летающих мотоциклах или вспышках зеленого света. Но он впервые видел сон, персонаж которого предпочитал разговаривать не с Гарри, а с самим собой.

Мужчина посмотрел на Гарри и вздохнул:

– Я не слишком-то понятно объясняю, правда? Послушай, Гарри, ты уже встречал Хагрида?

Мальчик удивленно кивнул.

– Прекрасно, значит, мне не придется затрагивать эту часть. Ты ведь готовишься отправиться в школу, верно?

Гарри снова кивнул.

– Тогда все сходится. Тебе понравится Хогвартс, он станет для тебя вторым, настоящим домом. Не тем подобием дома, в котором ты живешь с Дурслями, – голос мужчины окреп, и Гарри уронил челюсть. Тетя и Дядя обычно хорошо скрывали его присутствие перед соседями. Каким образом этому человеку удалось узнать все это? Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет от стыда.

– Ничего страшного, – констатировал человек. – Ты здесь абсолютно не при чем, это их заслуга. Они заслужили себе особое место в аду за то, что сделали с тобой.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул и попытался осмыслить сказанное.

– Не переживай. Потребуется время и кое-кто более убедительный, чем я, чтобы заставить тебя поверить. В любом случае, тебе понравится время, проведенное в Хогвартсе, и друзья, которых ты там заведешь, но дела не всегда будут идти хорошо.

Гарри спокойно смотрел на человека, пока тот собирался с мыслями.

– Множество вещей произойдет, и некоторые будут очень плохими. Человек, убивший твоих родителей, вернется и убьет кучу людей. Он убьет людей, которые станут твоими... твоими друзьями, и тех, кого… кого ты полюбишь.

Гарри почувствовал, как кровь отливает от его лица. Он не знал, можно ли испытывать шок во время кошмара.

– З-зачем ты говоришь мне все это? – прошептал он. – Как ты можешь все это знать?

Человек посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, и Гарри понял, что впалые глаза незнакомца отливают изумрудным оттенком. Наконец, его посетитель отбросил челку, открывая очень знакомый шрам в виде молнии.

Гарри уставился на человека. Он открыл рот и сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову:

– Но как? Если _ты_ – это я, почему _ты_ не носишь очки?

Впервые за все это время, человек улыбнулся – медленной, грустной ухмылкой, которая заставило живот Гарри скрутиться в болезненном спазме.

– Гермиона – эмм, одна из моих, или, может быть, наших друзей, которых ты встретишь в школе, разработала зрительные чары, корректирующие близорукость. Она устала чинить мои очки, ломающиеся всякий раз в самый неподходящий момент.

Гарри отметил, что человек часто моргает, а его глаза блестят чуть сильнее, чем до этого.

– Все вышло не слишком хорошо, верно? – спросил он.

– Нет, мне жаль это говорить, но все вышло ужасно. В конце концов, я победил, но все было разрушено, а все, кого я любил… погибли. Позже, я осознал, что в мире для меня ничего не осталось, так что я применил очень продвинутую магию, чтобы отделить мой… дух… от моего тела, и отправить его назад во времени. Я могу дать тебе мое знание о будущем, о том, что произойдет. Надеюсь, мы сможем что-то изменить.

– Ты сказал «мы»? – опасливо спросил Гарри.

Его будущий «я» кивнул.

– Изначально планировалось, что наши души объединятся, равно как и сознание. Ты прекратишь быть самим собой, так же, как и я. Мы станем больше _нами_, я полагаю. – Человек помолчал немного, а затем продолжил, смягчившись. – Я не хочу обманывать тебя, Гарри, согласившись, ты перестанешь быть тем Гарри Поттером, которым являешься сейчас. Большинство моих воспоминаний… не слишком приятны.

Мальчик посмотрел на человека, его глаза увлажнились.

– У меня действительно появятся друзья в этой новой школе?

Человек кивнул, судорожно вздохнув.

– О, Гарри, у тебя будут превосходные друзья. Тебя будет окружать так много любящих тебя людей, что ты не сможешь поверить в свое счастье.

Мальчик встал с кровати.

– Тогда я не позволю чему-либо случиться с ними. Если я могу хоть как-то этому помешать.

Он протянул руку.

– Каким-то образом я знал, что ты скажешь это, – прошептал человек, пожимая его руку. Незримый ветер, пронесшийся сквозь комнату, стер его очертания.

Гарри проснулся, его кожа горела жаром. Он подавил крик, дождавшись, пока боль утихнет. Удостоверившись, что может двигаться снова, он сел и опустил ноги на пол. Он оглядел заброшенную комнату Дадли. Это было самой прекрасной вещью, которую он видел за последние годы. Он поднял взгляд на уставившуюся на него Белоснежную Сову.

– Я все-таки сделал это, Хедвиг! – радостно прошептал он. – Это все-таки сработало!

Сова никак не отреагировала на свое имя, и Гарри в недоумении освежил свои недавние воспоминания.

– Ой, прости, девочка, – произнес он, поднявшись и открыв клетку. Он погладил ее мягкие перья – удовольствие, которого его будущий «я» был лишен многие годы. – Как тебе нравится имя «Хедвиг», девочка? Это красивое имя для красивой совы.

Сова наклонила голову и потерлась клювом об его пальцы. Он покормил ее совиным кормом, и она мягко ухнула в ответ.

Гарри счастливо вздохнул и его взгляд наткнулся на лист бумаги, приклеенный к стене, на котором были отмечены дни, оставшиеся до отбытия в Хогвартс. У него еще оставалось в запасе около двух недель. Потрепанные часы на столе показывали полтретьего утра. Гарри поднялся, задумался на мгновение, и натянул изношенные тренировочные штаны, спрятав палочку в рукавах своей растянутой футболки. Сунув в карман ключ от сейфа и кошелек с деньгами, Гарри незаметно выскользнул из дома – этот навык выработался у него еще в детстве, когда он пытался не попадаться на глаза своим родственникам.

Гарри остановился на темной обочине, озаренной выглядывающей из-за туч луной, и поднял свою палочку. Он всмотрелся в нее, удивляясь гладкому дереву, безо всех отметин и зазубрин, которые услужливо подсказывала ему память. Прибывший с громким хлопком Ночной Рыцарь заставил его подпрыгнуть.

– Дырявый Котел, – холодно сказал Гарри, расплачиваясь за проезд. Принявший деньги Стэн Шенпайк выглядел моложе, чем при их первой встрече на третьем курсе. Гарри, не задерживаясь, проскользнул к своей постели, прежде чем кто-либо успел заметить его шрам.

Сойдя на Чаринг-Кросс, Гарри зашел в бар и направился прямо к заднему ходу. Избегая чьих-либо взглядов, он вышел из здания и простучал палочкой по кирпичам, прежде чем позади него раздался чей-то голос:

– Эй, Том, эт че за пацан?

В сумерках Косой Переулок выглядел иначе. Почти все магазины были закрыты, хотя некоторые продолжали работать. Улицы были почти пустынны, а немногие попадавшиеся по пути фигуры скрывались под темными плащами. Гарри чувствовал, что притягивает внимание своей несоразмерной магловской одеждой, но, сжав палочку покрепче, прошел к центру переулка. Не желая, чтобы его прерывали, он нацепил на себя гримасу, которую выработал еще на посту капитана сборной Гриффиндора по Квиддитчу. Он надеялся, что ухмылка не выглядела слишком смешной на его одиннадцатилетнем лице.

Подойдя к большому зданию из белого мрамора, он с облегчением подумал, что его расчеты оправдались: Гринготтс работал, хотя на посту было не так много сотрудников. Гоблины, проживая в подземельях, были более привычны к нестандартному графику, нежели люди. Помимо этого, то, что среди их клиентов встречались и те, кто не выносил солнечный свет, практически гарантировало, что они будут работать допоздна, если не всю ночь.

Гарри подошел к ближайшему незанятому гоблину и вежливо кивнул.

– Я хотел бы посетить свой сейф, а также задать несколько вопросов по поводу моего счета.

Гоблин посмотрел на него с любопытством, но махнул, предлагая следовать за ним. После очередной сумасшедшей поездки на вагонетке через туннели, Гарри открыл свой сейф ключом, который отдал ему Хагрид. На этот раз он забрал большую стопку галлеонов. Он знал, что этот сейф пополняется напрямую из его семейного сейфа. Сейф Семьи Поттеров будет недоступен для него до его семнадцатилетия – возраста совершеннолетия в магическом мире. Он не имел ни малейшего представления о его существовании, пока сова из Гринготтса не принесла ему почту на следующий день после его Дня Рождения. Гарри постоянно расстраивало, что так много вещей держалось от него в секрете, но _теперь_ все будет иначе.

Единственная загвоздка в применении его знаний о будущем состояла в том, чтобы не раскрыть слишком многого. Если министерство узнает, что он обладает знаниями о будущем, Фадж немедленно запрет его и напоит сывороткой правды. Только Мерлин знал, что Фадж сделает с полученной информацией. Альбус также предупреждал его о слишком быстром изменении прошлого. Если курс событий будет слишком сильно отличаться от его воспоминаний, тогда знание будущего станет бесполезным. Гарри понимал, что его воспоминания следует использовать с осторожностью, но он вовсе не стремился воспроизвести прошлое с доскональной точностью. Как только вагонетка достигла поверхности, Гарри решил действовать с максимальной осторожностью – и будь что будет.

Как только они вернулись в главный зал, и он обменял несколько галлеонов на фунты, Гарри обратился к своему провожатому.

– Не оставляли ли мои родители чего-то, помимо денег? Какие-нибудь записи, дневники? Я практически ничего не помню о них, – задумчиво добавил он.

Было заметно, что гоблин не привык иметь дела с эмоциональными людьми.

– Полагаю, должен быть семейный сейф, а также несколько вложений, но по условиям Вашего наследства, боюсь, Вы не сможете получить ко всему этому доступа, пока не достигните нужного возраста.

– Неужели? – спросил Гарри, изображая удивление. – Могу я поговорить с менеджером моего счета?

– Зачем это Вам вдруг понадобилось? – подозрительно спросил гоблин.

Гарри задумчиво пожал плечами, подумав позже, что, возможно, жест выглядел несколько необычно в исполнении ребенка.

– У меня есть несколько вопросов по поводу методов его содержания. Я также раздумываю, не вывести ли все средства, как только я достигну необходимого возраста, – холодно добавил он.

Зрачки гоблина расширились. Не так часто мелкий сотрудник попадал в немилость за уход одного из вкладчиков-миллионеров к их заокеанским конкурентам.

– Я уточню, доступен ли Златохват, – быстро сказал он и унесся прочь.

Через несколько минут Гарри был препровожден в комфортабельный конференц-зал, где его ожидал невероятно толстый гоблин, одетый в богатый камзол; на его выпуклом носу покоились тонкие очки в золотой оправе.

– Мистер Поттер, – проворчал гоблин, хмуро кивая.

– Мастер Златохват, да пребудет с Вами золото, – ответил Гарри с легким поклоном. Он налаживал контакты между Американскими военными силами и группой выживших сотрудников Гринготтса после «освобождения» Косого Переулка. Помогая им вытаскивать уцелевшее барахло из разрушенных подземных сейфов, он поднабрался гоблинского языка и сленга.

Глаза Златохвата расширились на мгновение, он был явно удивлен формальным приветствием от волшебника, да еще и такого юного.

– Чем я могу быть Вам полезен? – вежливо сказал он, одаривая юношу взглядом.

– Я только недавно узнал о существовании семейного сейфа, а также о том факте, что _Вы_ управляете инвестициями моей семьи.

– Все верно, – осторожно ответил Златохват, размышляя, к чему клонит его собеседник.

– Осуществляли ли Вы когда-либо вклады в магловский бизнес?

Гоблин моргнул.

– Хм, да, мы поступаем так при определенных обстоятельствах. Но далеко не всегда.

Гарри обдумал свои возможности.

– Я буду честен с Вами, Хранитель Моего Сейфа, – сказал он, используя формальный гоблинский титул, что было признаком высокого уважения и доверия. При этих словах, Златохват втянул воздух и выпрямился на стуле. – Я живу со своим дядей – маглом, который ненавидит мой вид. Он обеспечивает себя, работая в магловской производственной компании под названием Груннингс. Я бы расценил это в качестве личной услуги, если в сферу интересов моей семьи войдет приобретение контрольного пакета этой компании.

– Вы желаете освободить его от занимаемой должности из мести? – уточнил Златохват.

Но Гарри покачал головой, на что гоблин лишь выразительно поднял извилистую бровь.

– Я желаю воздействия, а не мести. Имели место быть… инциденты. Я хочу положить им конец. – Гарри задумался на мгновение. – Если они… продолжатся… и со мной что-нибудь случится, семья моего дяди будет воспринята в качестве моих ближайших родственников. Получив контроль над моими вкладами, они тут же переведут их в магловский банк.

Златохват помолчал, затем его ноздри расширились.

– Как менеджер Вашего счета, я обязан проводить сбалансированную политику капиталовложения. Я обратил внимание, что Ваши активы в магловской сфере слишком ничтожны, – формальным тоном заметил гоблин. – Как только мы завладеем контрольным пакетом, Вы получите уведомление совиной почтой, – добавил он уже тише.

Кивнув, Гарри тут же встал из-за стола – уважительный жест, означавший, что он не желает тратить драгоценное время Златохвата.

Гарри вышел на темную улицу и огляделся. Мелькавшие в столь позднее время фигуры не проявляли к нему особого интереса, но он все равно чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Он быстро прошел к невзрачному магазинчику бывшей в употреблении одежды, расположенному недалеко от Лютной Аллеи. Он был все еще открыт, и Гарри смог потратить несколько больше, чем рассчитывал, на укороченную черную накидку с капюшоном. Теперь он чувствовал себя намного увереннее, пробираясь обратно к Дырявому Котлу. Его возраст не бросался в глаза, а небольшая фигура, скрывавшаяся под накидкой, могла принадлежать кому угодно – например, гному или гоблину. Ни один разумный человек не рискнул бы донимать гоблина на пустынной улице посреди ночи.

Гарри не снимал накидку всю дорогу до Тисовой улицы. Он снял ее и перекинул через плечо, только когда Ночной Рыцарь остановился у дома номер четыре. Кивнув разбудившему его Стэну, он прошел к выходу из салона. Кукушка в часах, висевших в автобусе, прокуковала приблизительно полчетвертого утра; Гарри чувствовал себя измотанным. Он спрятал свою палочку в складках накидки и тихонько проскользнул в темный дом. Вовремя вспомнив о скрипящей половице, он успел обогнуть ее в последний момент.

Мальчик со вздохом растянулся на скомканном матрасе. Ему оставалось спать чуть меньше часа, но он проспал вчера почти весь день. Медленно закрыв глаза, он отключился на несколько минут.

Огонь горел слишком ярко, и даже на таком расстоянии кожа на лбу Гарри уплотнилась от жара. Ему и Гермионе пришлось схватить Рона за руки, и, упираясь ногами в землю, сдерживать здоровяка.

– Отпустите меня! – кричал тот.

Гермиона плакала навзрыд. Наконец, Гарри смог проговорить, привлекая внимание своего друга:

– Мне очень жаль, Рон. Мы опоздали. Ее… Ее больше нет. – его голос снизился до шепота, когда колени Рона обмякли и он свалился в грязь.

– Мама!.. – рыдал он, слезы текли по его лицу. Гермиона опустилась перед ним и обняла, утешая его.

Гарри, отвернувшись, смотрел, как горит Нора.

Гарри резко сел, едва не свалившись с кровати. Он схватился за поручень, чтобы успокоиться, его била крупная дрожь. _Мне не нужно все это_! – подумал он, скрещивая руки на животе. – _Я не должен проходить через это еще раз! Соберись, Поттер_!

Он представил Снейпа, ухмыляющегося над ним и его слабостью, и ощутил, как лед наполняет его вены. Мальчик напомнил себе, что ему нужно придумать, как поступить с учителем зельеварения. Оценив все варианты, он, к своему стыду, пришел к выводу, что с действиями в отношении хладнокровного убийцы придется повременить. _По крайней мере, этот долбанный мозготрах теперь не будет копаться в моих воспоминаниях._

Он до сих пор винил себя за те выводы, которые не сумел сделать, узнав, что Снейп является мастером Легилименции. Все то время, когда он подкалывал Гарри насчет его поисков славы, или когда Драко сваливал на него вину за саботаж чужого котла… Снейп мог заглянуть в его разум. Он знал, что Гарри _не искал_ внимания и славы. Он знал, что Гарри _не был_ виноват в испорченных зельях. Он _знал_… и, тем не менее, наказывал Гарри, превращал его жизнь в ад, если подворачивалась такая возможность. Он должен был понять еще тогда, что такой злой и мстительный человек не мог на самом деле работать против Вольдеморта. Он должен был его тотчас же прикончить. Возможно, у него возникли бы проблемы серьезнее, чем за всю его предыдущую жизнь, но, по крайней мере, Дамблдора бы не убили. Будь директор жив, Вольдеморт никогда не осмелился бы напасть на школу. Уже одно это с лихвой компенсировало бы пожизненное заключение в Азкабане.

Гарри встряхнул головой, отгоняя тенета воспоминаний и сна. Он поднялся и зачеркнул еще один квадратик на листке. У него оставалось меньше двух недель, чтобы придумать, как быть дальше. С решительным видом, мальчик спустился на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак.

Для Гарри было не в диковинку избегать появления в доме Дурслей, за исключением выполнения работы по дому и приемов пищи. Не то, чтобы Тетя Петуния возражала. Она старалась встречаться с ним как можно реже с тех пор, как он сорвался на кухне. Чтение дневников его матери из сейфа Семьи Поттеров после его семнадцатилетия принесло неожиданную пользу.

Так что каждое утро он шел играть в парк, и, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, вызывал Ночного Рыцаря. Гарри совершил несколько походов за покупками в Косой Переулок и другие части Лондона. Посещая Косой Переулок, он никогда не снимал своей накидки с капюшоном – ему не хотелось, чтобы Ежедневный Пророк сообщил о «замеченном Гарри Поттере» и люди начали бы задавать вопросы.

Во время своих экскурсий в магловский Лондон Гарри раздумывал, не купить ли нормальную одежду, но, в конце концов, отказался от этой идеи: он не хотел, чтобы у людей возникали сомнения, когда он, наконец, расскажет им о Дурслях. Вместо этого он приобрел книги по психологии, боевым искусствам и фехтованию. Последние две будут полезны в качестве объяснения его необычным умениям и знаниям, если он случайно выдаст их. Книги по психологии представляли наибольшую ценность: он должен был изменить ход вещей в этом времени, но не мог же он сказать одиннадцатилетним Рону и Гермионе: «вы двое станете любовниками, когда достигните двадцатилетия, так что хватит спорить и относитесь друг к другу лучше». Также ему надо было обдумать, как поступить с Джини.

Они много разговаривали в тот краткий промежуток времени, когда начали встречаться. Она рассказала ему, что никогда не прекращала любить его. То, что ее ожидание продлилось дольше пяти лет, одновременно шокировало и поражало. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не отнесется к ней с равнодушием в этот раз, но ему было необходимо помочь ей преодолеть стеснительность. Его также беспокоило то, что она рассказала ему о случившемся в Тайной Комнате. Он не мог понять, стоит ли ему быть рядом с ней, или напротив держаться от нее подальше. Как далеко он сможет зайти, пока события станут неузнаваемыми?

Мысль о встрече с Гермионой и Уизли в сентябре одновременно притягивала и пугала: он не мог дождаться возможности вновь увидеть их живыми, но, вместе с тем, боялся, что все пойдет наискосок.

В конце концов, последний квадратик на листке был зачеркнут. Утром перед его отбытием в Хогвартс, Вернон, Петуния и Дадли загрузились в машину и уехали. Они везли Дадли на операцию по устранению свиного хвоста, странсфигурированного Хагридом в его избалованного кузена. Они уехали, никак не прокомментировав отъезд Гарри, что его вполне устраивало. Он припомнил, что в прошлый раз ему пришлось отдельно упомянуть о поездке на вокзал Кинг Кросс.

Как только они уехали, Гарри спустил свой чемодан вниз по лестнице. Учитывая раздувшиеся из-за дополнительных книг габариты чемодана и небольшой рост Гарри, сделать это оказалось непросто. Он открыл чемодан и достал оттуда пакет из магловского магазина сумок. Перевернув чемодан, он привинтил пару колесиков к его нижней части.

– Это, конечно, не уменьшающее заклятие, – громко сказал он, его голос эхом отозвался в пустом доме, – но для начала сойдет.

Закончив с этим, он взбежал обратно по лестнице, чтобы захватить клетку Хедвиг и убедиться, что ничего не забыл.

Если вечно бдящие соседи имели какие-либо соображения насчет Гарри, подтаскивающего чемодан с совиной клеткой к бордюру, они предпочли держать их при себе.

Ночной Рыцарь высадил Гарри у вокзала в десять часов, у него оставался еще целый час до отбытия. Он решил подождать на магловской стороне барьера девять и три четверти, решив, что вопрос о способе проникновения на платформу станет хорошим поводом для знакомства с его второй семьей. Спустя пять минут беспокойного поглядывания на часы, Гарри заскучал. Он соскочил со своего чемодана и достал одну из магловских книг по психологии. Несмотря на все старания, ему никак не удавалось сфокусироваться на тексте.

Он был напуган.

Встреча с Уизли стала лучшей вещью, произошедшей в его жизни, но начинать отношения следовало с крайней деликатностью. Одно неверное слово или движение… может испортить первое впечатление. Потеря друзей не могла быть хуже, чем смотреть, как они умирают, но следствия его поступков в следующие несколько часов могут осчастливить или надломить его. К тому же, он собирался внести несколько изменений в ход событий. Он планировал заложить фундамент новым отношениям, но не был уверен, оправданы ли мотивы его поступков. Не сделает ли он все только хуже? Возможно, он просто манипулирует людьми, претендуя на их любовь?

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Его упражнения по Окклюменции позволили восстановить контроль над эмоциями. Когда его сердцебиение успокоилось, Гарри попытался взглянуть на свои переживания с логической точки зрения. Уизли всегда расценивали его в качестве члена семьи, особенно после начала его второго года обучения. Они поступили так же и в первый раз, когда у Гарри еще не было знаний о будущем. На этот раз он просто будет… более внимателен. Он постарается быть лучшим другом, вот и все. Он понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется рассказать им о его путешествии назад, и как все прошло в первый раз. Если честно, он страшился этого разговора. Но до тех пор, он просто будет стараться сделать все, что в его силах. Гарри кивнул себе и открыл глаза. Несколько рыжеволосых людей входили на вокзал. Он запихнул книгу обратно в чемодан и стал пробираться к барьеру между девятой и десятой платформами.

Гарри замялся, услышав командный голос главы семьи Уизли, приказывающий ее старшим мальчикам пройти через барьер. Не надеясь когда-либо услышать этот голос снова, Гарри был очарован его мелодичностью. Ему пришлось сглотнуть дважды, восстанавливая способность говорить, а Рон уже двигался в сторону барьера.

– П-простите, – сказал он, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе. – Я… хотел бы узнать, как пройти?..

Молли, с тревогой наблюдая за Роном, не расслышала его. Тем не менее, мягкий голос ответил ему.

– Я могу показать тебе, – произнес голос. Он оглянулся, и вперед выступила Джини Уизли.

Гарри раздумывал, как он отреагирует, если увидит ее снова. Но он никак не мог подумать, что его сердце даст сбой. Удивительно, как стук его сердца не оглушил всех на станции. Ее лицо было округлым, с небольшими следами детской припухлости, но он мог проследить зарождающиеся черты, которые в будущем превратят ее в красавицу. Он ощутил, как трясется ручка чемодана в его руках, и постарался унять свои чувства. Разве он не практиковался в Окклюменции несколько минут назад? Он кашлянул, почувствовав, что кровь приливает к лицу.

Гарри с некоторым облегчением отметил, что ее щеки тоже немного порозовели.

– Да, конечно, – он сглотнул. – Я был бы тебе очень признателен, – более четким голосом сказал он.

– Следуй за мной, – сказала она, взяв его за руку и ведя сквозь толпу. Этот невинный жест потребовал от Гарри всей силы воли, чтобы не сжать ее руку и больше никогда не отпускать ее.

Оказавшись возле металлического барьера, она повернулась к нему.

– Мои братья рассказывали, как это делается. Ты просто должен пробежать сквозь барьер, словно его там нет. Будет легче, если ты закроешь глаза.

Гарри задумчиво кивнул.

– Ладно, ты здесь эксперт, – уступил он.

Ее лицо слегка порозовело от этих слов, но она повернулась и быстро пошла к барьеру. Гарри не последовал ее совету и, вместо этого, наблюдал, как она идет через стену. Он последовал за ней, и улыбнулся, увидев Хогвартс Экспресс.

Гарри повернулся к своему проводнику как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить ее мать, прошедшую сквозь барьер вслед за ними, на ее лице появилась небольшая улыбка.

– Что ж, ты была права, – улыбаясь, сказал он. – Я твой должник. Кстати, я – Гарри. Ты тоже едешь в Хогвартс?

Похоже, это был плохой вопрос. Ее взгляд опустился:

– Меня зовут Джини. Я бы хотела поехать, но я еще слишком маленькая. Мама говорит, что я поеду в следующем году.

– Что ж, рад знакомству, Джини, – ответил он, но ее взгляд оставался опущенным и он мог заметить розовые пятнышки на ее лице. Гарри напряг свой мозг, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. Он увидел приближающихся Рона и близнецов, когда его озарила идея. – Ничего, если я попрошу тебя кое о чем? – тихо спросил он.

Она в недоумении посмотрела на него.

– Видишь ли, – робко начал Гарри. – У меня появилась сова, но мне некому писать. Понимаешь, я вырос среди маглов, а мы с ними не очень хорошо ладим. Они сказали, чтобы я держал Хедвиг подальше от их дома. Короче, у меня возникло множество вопросов, как все происходит в домах волшебников, о вещах, с которыми большинство других студентов имеют дело с самого рождения. Ты бы не стала возражать, если бы я время от времени задавал тебе вопросы в письмах? Ну, знаешь, если они вдруг возникнут? Я бы не слишком хотел выглядеть невежей в моем классе, а по тебе видно, что ты знаешь все о том, что другие воспринимают, как данность… – он в смущении отвел взгляд.

– Если… Если ты думаешь, что это поможет, я не против, – смущенно проговорила она.

– Это было бы чудесно! – улыбаясь, сказал Гарри. – Если хочешь, я расскажу тебе обо всем, что произойдет на моих занятиях, так что ты будешь знать, чего ждать.

– Было бы здорово, Гарри, – ответила она.

Он вновь улыбнулся ей. Все вышло лучше, чем он ожидал.

– Ну, не хочу прерывать нашу беседу, но мне лучше приступить к погрузке багажа в поезд.

Она кивнула и направилась к матери.

– Но не переживай, – улыбаясь, сказал Гарри. – У меня уже заготовлено для тебя много вопросов.

Джини вновь покраснела, но на ее лице отразилась улыбка, когда она возвращалась к Молли.

Гарри пробрался в конец поезда, зная, что он почти полон. Он улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Невилл ищет Тревора. Он не хотел терять пять лет, чтобы подружиться с ним, на этот раз. В конце концов, Гарри добрался до последнего купе и приступил к погрузке багажа. Клетка Хедвиг не вызвала проблем, а вот чемодан был еще тяжелее, чем в прошлый раз. «_Мне действительно стоит нарастить мускулы»_ – раздраженно отметил он, – «_я начинаю уставать от ощущения собственной слабости»_.

Не успел он завершить эту мысль, как появился один из близнецов и вместе они смогли загрузить чемодан в его купе. Когда они закончили, один из близнецов обратил внимание на его шрам и присвистнул.

– Ух ты, – сказал другой, – так это ж…

– Уверен, это он, – отозвался другой.

– Что? – тупо спросил Гарри.

– Ты – Гарри Поттер!

– Ну да, полагаю, это я. Постойте, – нахмурился Гарри. – Ведь вас двое.

– Правда?

– А я и не заметил, братан.

Гарри отступил на шаг и изобразил ужас на лице.

– В-вы же не знаменитые близнецы Уизли?

Фред и Джорлж посмотрели друг на друга в недоумении.

– Меня предупреждали о вас в письме из Хогвартса, – увереннее продолжил Гарри. – Где же этот кусок пергамента? Впрочем, я и так помню, что там сказано. 'Отпетые проказники, приближаться с осторожностью, не прикасаться к чему-либо, включая пищу и напитки, расположенному в близости от них!' – Гарри заложил руки за спину и отодвинулся от смущенных близнецов.

– Ой, брат мой, я думаю…

– …наша репутация начинает…

– …выходить из-под контроля. В особенности, если директор…

– …предупреждает о нас…

– …в официальной школьной корреспонденции.

– Точно, брат мой.

– Если только мистер Поттер не разводит нас.

– Вот именно.

Оба повернулись и уставились на Гарри.

– Как будто я посмел бы разыграть Уизли? – невинно спросил Гарри.

– Брат мой, – начал тот, что слева.

– Нас развели. – закончил стоящий справа.

– Неплохо, Гарри! – в унисон сказали они. Тот, что слева, протянул левую руку, в то время, как стоящий справа вытянул правую. Гарри не упустил возможность и пожал обе руки одновременно. Близнецы обменялись улыбками и покинули купе.

Гарри устроился рядом с окном, наблюдая за расставанием членов семьи Уизли. Он улыбнулся, когда Фред и Джордж, не дожидаясь прибытия Перси, рассказали о своей встрече с ним. На этот раз Джини не попросила взойти на поезд, чтобы взглянуть на него, что заставило его улыбнуться еще шире.

Пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, Рон сумел ускользнуть из-под маминой опеки, и загрузился в купе, пока та поучала его братьев не донимать бедного Гарри вопросами о внешности Сами-Знаете-Кого.

– Не возражаешь, если я сяду здесь? – спросил его будущий лучший друг.

– Вовсе нет, – улыбнувшись, ответил Гарри. На кончике носа его друга опять была грязь. – Меня зовут Гарри.

– А я – Рон, – мальчик задержал на нем взгляд, и Гарри приготовился к вопросу про его шрам. – С чего это ты решил поговорить с моей сестрой?

_«Ход вещей уже начал меняться_» – отметил Гарри про себя, забывая про приготовленный ответ. Он обратил внимание на открытое окно: все разговоры снаружи стихли. – Ну, эмм, она была добра ко мне и помогла пройти сквозь барьер.

Рон слегка нахмурился.

– Все знают, как попасть на платформу, – оскалился он.

Гарри промолчал, думая, что, в случае с Роном, Молли все равно посчитала необходимым убедиться, что все будет в порядке.

– Ну, я не знал, – сказал он, подавив желание огрызнуться на мальчика. Рон, временами, был настоящей занозой. – А она была достаточно добра, чтобы показать мне как. – Гарри снова подумал об открытом окне и добавил более громко. – Кроме того, она невероятно красива.

Гарри готов был поклясться, что услышал резкий вздох, который был практически заглушен шумом толпы.

Рон взглянул на него с выражением, близким к ужасу.

– Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты чокнутый?

– Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя что-то на носу? – улыбаясь, ответил Гарри.

К тому времени, показался Перси, и Гарри и Рон обменялись улыбками, наблюдая, как близнецы начали немилосердно донимать своего старшего брата. Устав от косых взглядов Рона, Гарри просто отбросил челку, чтобы Рон смог увидеть его шрам. Мальчик немного смутился, но пододвинулся, чтобы рассмотреть лучше. Гарри едва удержался от использования Легилименции, чтобы прочитать его мысли, но он зарекся копаться в мыслях своих друзей. Во время войны он использовал ее только против врагов и потенциальных противников, а также для общения со своими союзниками-легилиментами. Гарри едва сдерживался, но понимал, что не следует пересекать черту.

Как только поезд двинулся, близнецы высунулись из окна, чтобы попрощаться. Гарри тоже выглянул в окно, как бы заинтересовавшись пейзажем.

– Не плач, Джин, мы пришлем тебе тонну сов.

– Мы пришлем тебе хогвартский стульчак от унитаза.

– Джордж!

– Мы попросим Гарри подписать его!

– Фред!

– Мы просто шутим, мама.

Джини, смеясь, бежала по платформе вдоль уходящего поезда. Гарри поднял руку и помахал ей. Он успел увидеть, как она помахала ему вслед, прежде чем поезд завернул за угол. Гарри улыбнулся, опускаясь в кресло. У него не будет возможности увидеть ее почти год, но у них, по крайней мере, было хорошее начало. Он вздохнул и задумался над тем, как много писем он напишет в этом году.

Рон недоуменно поглядывал на него.

– Я так рад покинуть город, – объяснил Гарри.

– Я слышал, ты жил с какими-то магловскими родственниками. Какие они?

Гарри вздохнул.

– Ну, все не так уж плохо, за исключением того факта, что они ненавидели моих родителей и хотели бы, чтобы я умер вместе с ними.

Рон поперхнулся.

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Они терпеть не могут магию, поэтому решили, что если выбьют из меня эту дурь, я решу стать нормальным, – горько сказал он.

– Это ужасно, – еле слышно прошептал Рон. Когда-то один только намек на жалость в его глазах мог бы разгневать Гарри, но он давно смирился с этим. Он также надеялся, что подобные идеи о жизни _Мальчика-Который-Выжил_ искоренят любые намеки на зависть до того, как они пустят корни.

Рон попытался развеселить Гарри, описывая разнообразные неудачи из жизни самого младшего сына в семье гениальных волшебников. Ощущая сквозящую через его рассказы неуверенность в себе, Гарри задумался, как помочь Рону преодолеть его чувство несовершенства по сравнению со старшими братьями. Дело было довольно деликатным, но он вовсе не хотел, чтобы его друг продолжал мучить себя этими мыслями следующие шесть лет. Рон должен стать самим собой и смириться с этим. Гарри посочувствовал Рону по поводу отсутствия денег и рассказал о своей ужасно потрепанной одежде, которую ему приходилось донашивать после Дадли.

Когда Рон достал из своей куртки Коросту, Гарри вздрогнул, со свистом втянув воздух. В руках Рона мирно дремал ублюдок, сдавший его родителей Вольдеморту. Потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем Гарри смог унять дрожь в руках. Было бы так просто убить его прямо сейчас, но только Мерлин знал, какие последствия это оказало бы на их временную линию.

Рон отпрянул, прижимая своего питомца к груди. Заметив его реакцию, Гарри принялся извиняться.

– Прости, Рон, ты просто, ну, напугал меня. У меня был плохой опыт общения с крысами, ну, ты знаешь, с дикими. Ты просто застиг меня врасплох. Мои тетя и дядя, они, хм, впрочем, неважно.

Рон выглядел виновато.

– Прости, я просто не подумал, я…

Гарри поднял руку.

– Никто не пострадал, так что, я думаю, нам стоит прекратить извиняться друг перед другом.

Рон робко улыбнулся, и неловкий момент сгладился.

Когда тележка с едой возникла в дверях, Гарри внезапно посетила идея, и он, как и в прошлый раз, накупил множество разных сладостей. Уши Рона заалели, когда он пробормотал что-то про бутерброды. Гарри искоса глянул на него и уточнил начинку.

Рон развернул пакет и скорчил гримасу.

– Солонина, – вздохнул он.

– Правда? – радостно спросил Гарри. – Мои любимые!

Он посмотрел на сладости и нахмурился.

– Я полагаю, тебя не прельстит идея обменять часть этого барахла на один из твоих бутербродов?

Рон посмотрел на Гарри как на сумасшедшего.

– Блин, похоже, что нет, – грустно улыбаясь, вздохнул Гарри. – Ну, попытаться следовало, верно?

Рон неуверенно протянул ему бутерброд. Гарри радостно придвинул горсть кексов и пирожных в сторону своего друга, а затем с аппетитом вгрызся в бутерброд. Он порадовался, что прихватил бутылку тыквенного сока, так как бутерброд, в самом деле, немного подсох. С другой стороны, он избавился от привычки набивать брюхо сладостями после того, как жизнь превратилась в ад в будущем, а стряпню Молли Уизли он ценил превыше всего, несмотря на то, что это был всего лишь старый бутерброд.

В конце концов, Гарри обменял большую часть своих сладостей на три бутерброда, всем своим видом показывая, что получил больше, чем рассчитывал. Рон поднял оставшийся у него бутерброд и, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри, осторожно откусил.

– Полагаю, наличие такого большого количества парней в семье послужило хорошим стимулом для твоей мамы, чтобы научиться так вкусно готовить, – глубокомысленно заметил Гарри. – Я не понимаю, в чем разница, но почему-то ее солонина гораздо вкуснее той, что получается у меня.

– Ты умеешь готовить? – с оттенком недоверия спросил Рон.

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Мои тетя и дядя заставляли меня готовить и убирать по дому. Не то, чтобы у меня был выбор. Я думаю, по большей части из-за этого они не хотели, чтобы я знал о существовании Хогвартса. Мой кузен никогда не работал по дому, так что им придется солоно, пока меня нет, – Гарри мстительно улыбнулся; Рон лишь покачал головой.

Вскоре они наелись и просто болтали. Рон рассказал ему о карточках при Шоколадных Лягушках, и Гарри припрятал полученную карточку с портретом Дамблдора в карман. Ему может понадобиться подкинуть пару идей насчет Николаса Фламеля в будущем.

Они как раз пробовали «Всевкусные орешки Берти Боттс», когда Невилл заглянул в их купе, спрашивая, не видели ли они его жабу. Когда они ответили отрицательно, мальчик вконец расстроился, и Гарри заговорил.

– Я думаю, должно существовать заклинание для призыва вещей. Оно должно помочь в следующий раз, когда он пойдет прогуляться.

Невилл немного просветлел при этих словах, а потом ушел, продолжив свои поиски. Рон как раз готовился попробовать сделать Коросту желтой – цвет, который, по мнению Гарри, очень бы подошел крысе, – когда дверь снова открылась и очень знакомая рыжеволосая девочка спросила, не видели ли они жабу Невилла.

Повстречав двух своих старых друзей за сегодня, Гарри смог лучше контролировать свои эмоции. Он даже не слишком удивился, встретив Гермиону последней. Она всегда подмечала то, что другие люди упускали из виду.

После того, как заклинание Рона не смогло обратить Коросту в желтый цвет, Гарри решил попытаться смягчить первое впечатление.

– Ты уверен, что это настоящее заклинание? – спросила Гермиона. – Что ж, оно не слишком-то хорошее, верно? Я…

– Рон, – вмешался Гарри, – ты получил это заклинание от Фреда или Джорджа?

– Джорджа, – ответил Рон с нарастающим подозрением.

– Твой брат тебя просто надул, братан, – подтвердил его опасения Гарри.

– Что ж, он поступил не очень-то хорошо, не так ли? Выставлять своего брата посмешищем просто низко, – властным тоном отчитала Гермиона.

«_По крайней мере, на этот раз она критикует поведение Рона_» – со смехом подумал Гарри. Он наблюдал, как глаза Рона расширились под беспрерывным потоком слов со стороны Гермионы, которая рассуждала о том, какие трудности ей пришлось преодолеть, чтобы изучить магию, а шутка Джорджа сочетает в себе все стереотипы, которые окружают магию в магловском обществе, и только усложняет искусство магии для новичка. Она завершила свою речь словами:

–…и что меня действительно расстраивает, так это то, что я единственная ведьма в семье. Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, кстати. А вас?

– Рон Уизли.

– Гарри Поттер.

– Тот самый? – спросила она с придыханием. – Я читала о тебе в _Современной Истории Магии_, _Восходу и Падению Темных Искусств_ и _Величайших Волшебных Событий Двадцатого Столетия_.

– Не следует слепо доверять всему, что пишут в книгах, – почти рявкнул Гарри. В будущем настал день, когда он решил ознакомиться с их содержимым, и оно его не обрадовало: книги пестрели ошибками и неточностями в ключевых моментах.

Гермиона моргнула.

– Почему нет? – потрясенно спросила она.

– Книги пишутся людьми, Гермиона, – коротко ответил Гарри. – А те говорят, что учебники по истории пишутся победителями. Единственный человек, которым выжил после той ночи, сидит прямо перед тобой, а я-то уж точно не давал никому интервью, преимущественно, потому что сам не уверен, что случилось. Так что как они могут претендовать на знание о произошедшем?

Гермиона выглядела немного ошеломленной, впитывая сказанное. У нее уже начала вырабатываться привычка во всем полагаться на книги. К счастью, зерна, посеянные сегодня Гарри, помогут ей осознать эту проблему прежде, чем она успеет доставить ей неприятности.

– Ну, здесь есть над чем поразмыслить. Ты надеешься попасть в Когтевран, Гарри? Я надеюсь на Гриффиндор, по слухам, профессор Дамблдор учился там же, но и Когтевран будет не так плох, я полагаю.

Гарри покачал головой.

– Мои мама и папа были гриффиндорцами, так что я намереваюсь попасть туда. Как и Рон.

– Как ты догадался, Гарри?

_«Блин, надо следить за словами_».

На этот раз, Гарри сумел сохранить самообладание.

– Рон, все знают об Уизли: рыжие волосы, много парней, и слишком храбрые, чтобы закончить где-либо, помимо Гриффиндора.

Рон пригнулся, закашлявшись, но Гарри отметил, что его уши приобрели розоватый оттенок.

– Что ж, у меня нет в запасе никаких фамильных традиций, которые помогли бы мне в этом, – обеспокоенно вымолвила Гермиона.

– Я слышал, как кто-то сказал, что если ты очень хочешь попасть на определенный факультет, тебе нужно сосредоточиться на этом желании во время сортировки, и тогда вероятность твоего зачисления туда будет практически стопроцентной, – «_Лучше пусть думают, что я услышал это от кого-то из родителей сегодня_», подумал Гарри, «_чем сказал это сам в прошлой жизни»_.

Девочка задумалась на мгновение, затем поблагодарила их и ушла искать жабу Невилла.

– Я не уверен, что достаточно безумен, чтобы находиться с ней на одном факультете, Гарри, – медленно проговорил Рон, смотря ей вслед.

– А я уверен. Думаю, ее польза будет весьма кстати, когда мы будем готовить уроки.

– Ты уже рассуждаешь о домашних заданиях? Гарри, мы еще даже не в Хогсмиде!

– Рон, я вынужден относиться к этому очень серьезно. Если _ты_ вылетишь, тебя отправят на кухню к матери. Мне повезло не так сильно; если _я _вылечу, меня будет ждать ад с Дурслями.

Рон скорчил Гарри гримасу в ответ на высказывание о его везении.

– Все равно, она производит на меня впечатление шизика, – упрямо сказал он.

– Если ты про ее высказывание в адрес Джорджа за то фальшивое заклинание? Рон, пойми, ее раздражало твое отношение, – Гарри замолк, и его лицо озарила злая ухмылка. – Может, она с тобой флиртовала?

Рон подавился и закашлялся.

– Гарри, это не смешно, – выдохнул он.

– Не смешнее, чем твой наезд на меня по поводу разговоров с твоей сестрой.

Рон тихо фыркнул.

– Чудной ты, Гарри.

_Ты даже не подозреваешь, старый друг_, грустно подумал Гарри. Впереди лежал долгий путь.

* * *

**_Авторские записки_**. Меня изрядно порадовала реакция на первую главу, так что постараюсь ответить на все вопросы.

В: Собирается ли Гарри попытаться изменить ход событий?  
О: Обязательно. Это единственная причина, по которой он рисковал жизнью, возвращаясь в прошлое.

В: Как Гарри удалось уберечь временное поле от соприкосновения с молекулами воздуха?  
О: Цитирую: «Первое и третье поля сформировали барьер, который удерживал воздух от проникновения во второе поле. Измененное заклинание пузыря-на-голове сработало идеально: в противном случае, поле перемещения обрушилось бы от попытки отправить случайный атом атмосферы на девятнадцать лет в прошлое…». Иными словами, первый и третий слои воздухонепроницаемые, поэтому молекулы воздуха не могли проникнуть в стабилизирующееся временное поле.

В: Почему Гарри решил убить себя таким мощным заклятием, если ему требовалось так много силы для временного поля? Существует множество других заклинаний, гарантирующих мгновенную смерть, и хотя их, все же, можно заблокировать, в данном случае это не имело бы значения. То же зелье, или яд, или выстрел из пушки… Сработали бы не хуже?..  
О: Ключевой фактор – убедиться, что ничто не затронет поле перемещения. «Редукто» (ударное проклятие) или «Диффиндо» (режущее проклятие) могут и не убить его мгновенно (даже выстрел в голову не гарантирует смерти, так как сердцебиение продолжится в течение нескольких секунд), скорее всего, Гарри просто разлетится на мелкие кусочки. Одной капли крови будет достаточно, чтобы уничтожить поле перемещения. «Авада Кедавра» незамедлительно выталкивает дух из тела, делая его пустой оболочкой. Оно также прекращает свое действие, соприкоснувшись с телом, не продолжая полет после поражения цели. Выстрел из огнестрела приведет к тем же проблемам, что и другие заклятия, ориентированные на повреждение тела. Яд (если только у Гарри нет доступа к оружию массового поражения), скорее всего, приведет к впадению Гарри в обморочное состояние. Перед смертью от яда, Гарри упадет в поле и разрушит его, изрядно сократив историю, к вящему неудовольствию читателей

По поводу спазма мускулов:

Гарри был невероятно напряжен в тот момент. Расслабленные люди не могут применять убийственные заклятия. «Гарри отбросил эту мысль и сфокусировался на том, скольких людей он потерял за прошедшие годы, скольким людям он позволил умереть. Заклятие требовало чистой ненависти. К счастью, Гарри достаточно сильно ненавидел себя…».

Гарри ожидал, что свалится на землю так же, как и многие (слишком многие) люди, которых он видел, пораженные Авада Кедаврой. К несчастью, Гарри ничего не смыслил в судебно-медицинской экспертизе и понятия не имел, как тело может отреагировать на ожидаемую смерть. Ему повезло, что его отделенный дух двигался куда быстрее, чем его палочка.

Приведет ли мускульный спазм к сжатию или, напротив, расслаблению, зависит от размеров противоположных групп мышц и интенсивности стимуляции нервов.

В: Почему Гарри просто не применил легилименцию, чтобы связаться со своим младшим «я»?  
О: Цитирую: «В статье предельно четко было сказано, что через поле невозможно передать ни изображение, ни какую-либо разновидность магии предсказаний…», включая легилименцию.

В: «Меня не волнует, с кем будет Гарри, если только это не Малфой или Снейп, и у него все же есть шанс быть счастливым»  
О: Я весьма далек от слеша, так как считаю, что это несвойственно персонажу. (Так же, как и создание гомосексуального персонажа для какой-то конкретной истории – как правило, вы просто создаете другого персонажа с тем же именем и характером, что и канонический, вот и все). Что касается пейрингов, я собираюсь придерживаться канонической версии, как в ГПиПП. В принципе, Гарри мог бы изменить свое мнение по этому вопросу, учитывая его знание будущего, но весь смысл его путешествия – в восстановлении его заветных отношений. Очевидно, Гарри не собирается терпеть выходки некоторых людей на этот раз – факт, который некоторые слизеринцы вскоре смогут ощутить на своей собственной шкуре.

У моего племянника День Рождения в конце недели, так что обещанного обновления завтрашним вечером может и не быть, зависит от загруженности. Надеюсь, вам понравится эта глава, и дайте мне знать, что вы думаете, а также есть ли какие-то особо болезненные эпизоды из канонической версии книги, которые по-вашему Гарри должен попытаться «исправить».

**Комментарий переводчика.** _Следующая глава появится в конце следующей недели, ориентировочно – воскресенье. Как и всегда, приветствуется критика, любые пожелания \ замечания по переводу._


	3. Глава 2 Круги на воде

**Гарри Поттер и Кошмары Будущего**

**Автор**: S'TarKan - u/884184  
**Оригинал**: Harry Potter and the Nightmares of the Futures Past - s/2636963  
**Перевод**: Ficlate  
**Disclaimer S'TarKan'a**: мир Гарри Поттера принадлежит Джоан Роулинг и различным издателям. Я не претендую на собственность; я просто играю в ее песочнице, обыгрывая идеи, рожденные моим разумом. Муза не оставляет меня в покое.  
**Disclaimer Ficlate**: перевод выполнен на некоммерческой основе, копирование без указания автора перевода не допускается.

**Глава 2. Круги на воде.**

Гарри немного расслабился, когда они перешли на более безопасные темы: работа Чарли и Билла, ограбление Гринготтса, не обошлось и без Квиддитча. Слушать, как его друг говорит об их любимом виде спорта, было чем-то, вроде возвращения домой после долгого путешествия, и Гарри позволил себе улыбнуться.

Появление в дверях Драко Малфоя, в сопровождении его телохранителей Крэбба и Гойла, застало его врасплох.

Мысленно пнув себя за потерю бдительности, Гарри постарался унять свою ярость. Светловолосый хорек перед ним стал причиной смерти Дамблдора. Не было никаких доказательств того, что Драко участвовал в Бойне при Хогвартсе, но жестокость, с которой были нанесены некоторые раны на теле Джини, вызывала подозрения. Ему потребовались немалые усилия, чтобы, вытащив палочку, не убить Пожирателя Смерти.

– Это правда? – спросил мальчик, посмотрев на Гарри. – По всему поезду ходят разговоры, будто в этом купе сидит Гарри Поттер.

– Это я, – глухо ответил Гарри.

– Это Крэбб и Гойл, – сказал Драко, махая в сторону своих неуклюжих друзей. – Меня зовут Малфой, Драко Малфой.

Рон поперхнулся.

– Я знаю, кто ты такой, – хмуро проговорил Гарри.

Драко одарил Рона взглядом.

– Я смотрю, ты водишься с низкосортными. Некоторые семьи волшебников лучше других, ты же не хочешь заводить дружбу с низкосортными? Я могу помочь тебе в этом, – холодно сказал он, протягивая руку.

Гарри не шевельнулся.

– Низкосортными? Такими, как бывший Пожиратель Смерти, выкупивший себе дорогу из Азкабана? Ты не захотел помочь мне, когда мы были у мадам Малкин, но теперь, когда ты знаешь мое имя, все изменилось. Я сам выберу себе друзей, благодарю покорно.

Глаза Драко расширились, словно его ударили, и он вспыхнул от гнева.

– Лучше следи за словами, Поттер, иначе закончишь, как твои родители. Я смотрю, общение с Уизли сказалось на твоих манерах. Они – бедное подобие семьи, и когда я говорю «бедное», я имею в виду именно это.

Рон вскочил на ноги, когда кулак Гарри врезался в челюсть Драко. Крэбб и Гойл в шоке наблюдали, как Драко выпадает в коридор. Они неуклюже потянулись к Гарри, но Гойл успел только выдохнуть, когда Рон врезался головой ему в живот, отчего они оба попадали на пол.

Мускулистая рука Крэбба обхватила плечо Гарри, разворачивая его. Поддавшись, Гарри схватил мальчика за запястье раньше, чем тот начал наносить удар. Продолжая движение, Гарри проскользнул под ним, выворачивая его плечо. Спустя мгновение, Гарри качнулся вперед, вынуждая здоровяка оторваться от земли, и тот приземлился посреди купе с громким стуком.

Он развернулся в сторону Гойла в тот же момент, когда тот навалился на Рона всем своим весом. Гойл сжался от боли, когда Гарри сильно пнул его в спину по почкам.

– Отпусти его, пока я не сломал твою челюсть, – прошипел Гарри. Дернувшись вновь, Гойл оторвал свои руки от горла Рона.

– Должен был догадаться, что ты дерешься как жалкий магл, Поттер, – рявкнул Драко из дверного прохода. Он снова был на ногах, но одной рукой держался за челюсть. В другой руке была волшебная палочка.

– Если ты хочешь перейти к этому, вперед, – мягко сказал Гарри. Его палочка осталась в чемодане, но его это не особо заботило. – Я даже позволю тебе сделать первый выстрел. – он посмотрел в глаза побледневшему мальчику. – Но помни, что у тебя есть выбор, как поступать со своей жизнью. И не забудь, что я был ребенком, когда победил хозяина твоего отца. Выбирай мудро, Драко.

Глаза Драко расширились; Крэбб и Гойл поспешили убраться из купе. Он продолжал стоять, не двигаясь, пока двери не закрылись.

Гарри повернулся к Рону и помог ему подняться на ноги. Рыжеволосый мальчик потер ушибленную шею, присаживаясь.

– Ух ты, Гарри, где ты научился всему этому?

– Вычитал в книжке про магловские боевые искусства. Могу одолжить, если хочешь. – Гарри умолчал про то, что его старший «я» прошел несколько тронировок под эгидой Ордена Феникса. Рон годами был его партнером по спаррингу. На этот раз, он решил начать тренировки как можно раньше.

Рон с жаром кивнул, когда дверь купе вновь отворилась и на пороге возникла Гермиона.

– Что здесь происходит? Вы что, подрались с этими мальчиками? – спросила она. – Вы попадете в неприятности, прежде чем доедете до школы!

– Гермиона, – вымученно ответил Гарри; по какой-то причине, тон показался ему ностальгическим, – не мы первые начали. Драко Малфой вошел в наше купе и оскорбил обе наши семьи. Он это начал, а мы закончили, ОК?

– В самом деле, – добавил Рон. – Мой папа рассказывал мне о Малфоях. Они поддерживали Сами-Знаете-Кого во время войны, а потом внезапно заявили, что их околдовали. Папа говорил, что отцу Малфоя не требуется повод, чтобы перейти на Темную Сторону. – Рон нахмурился на мгновение. – Гермиона, будь осторожна с Драко. Ты сказала, что твои родители – маглы, а Малфои считают, что люди, вроде тебя, не должны учиться в Хогвартсе.

– Это просто смешно, – сердито отозвалась Гермиона, одаривая Рона взглядом.

Рон посмотрел вниз.

– Мой папа тоже так говорит. – он поперхнулся. – Я имел в виду, он думает, что Малфои смешны, потому что говорят это. – его лицо пошло красными пятнами.

– Моя мама была маглорожденной, – встрял Гарри, пытаясь вытащить друга из созданной им ситуации, – и она окончила школу, будучи старостой факультета.

– Правда? – с расширенными глазами охнула Гермиона.

Она выглядело такой потрясенной, что Гарри нахмурился. Потом его озарило. Они с Гермионой разговаривали о многих вещах, но ее тяга быть лучшей во всех предметах настолько соответствовала ее характеру, что он никогда не задавался вопросом по этому поводу. Он знал, что слова Малфоя и остальных о чистоте ее крови всякий раз задевали ее, но теперь Гарри подумал, что, возможно, она подгоняла себя в учебе, потому что чувствовала, что должна что-то доказать.

– Ну, меня воспитывали маглы, так что я сам почти маглорожденный. – Гарри улыбнулся. – Нам придется заниматься вместе и рассчитывать на мозги Рона.

Рон встревожился, когда Гарри упомянул его мозги, но покраснел, заметив, что Гермиона смотрит на него оценивающим взглядом.

– Я не так много знаю, правда, – сказал он. – Мама не разрешала мне заниматься дома, даже чистящих чар не давала колдовать, не говоря уж об остальном.

– Рон, дело не в заклинаниях, речь о мелких деталях, вроде того, как ты разогреваешь воду для чая? При помощи заклинания или существуют магические инструменты для готовки? – успокоила его Гермиона. – Представь что это… Одно из занятий по Магловедению, которое, я слышала, могут взять второкурсники, только наоборот.

– Джини тоже предложила мне свою помощь, – тихо сказал Гарри. – Мы можем сверить тетрадки. – он знал, что не сможет скрыть свою переписку от соседей по спальне, так что решил закрыть этот вопрос как можно раньше.

Рон посмотрел на Гарри, нахмурившись, но ничего не сказал.

– Боже, – воскликнула Гермиона. – Я забыла! Кондуктор сказал, что мы скоро приедем. Вам лучше одеть ваши мантии!

– Есть, мэм, – рассмеявшись, сказал Гарри. Почему-то надменность Гермионы не беспокоила его так, как в прошлый раз.

Гарри не смог удержаться от ухмылки, когда Хагрид помахал ему.

– Он спас меня от Дурслей и рассказал, что я волшебник! – объяснил он Рону.

Гарри решил ничего не скрывать от своих друзей настолько, насколько это было возможно. Он и так чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что манипулирует ими. Он был глубоко погружен в свои мысли, пока плыл в лодке через озеро. «_Вспомни, что Рон сказал тебе после смерти Гермионы. Он так скучал по ней, но он всегда сожалел, что у них заняло так много времени, чтобы понять свои чувства. Не могло быть так, чтобы он любил ее больше жизни в будущем и ничего не ощущал в этой временной линии. Я только постараюсь… немного подтолкнуть их в этом направлении. Когда все устроится, я всегда смогу рассказать им правду и предложить наслать на меня какое-нибудь проклятие. Возможно, я немного заигрался в Бога, но я не могу сидеть, сложа руки. Я просто не смогу так жить. Кроме того, нам понадобится любое преимущество, чтобы остановить этого упыря до того, как он начнет убивать всех подряд»._

Его мысли были прерваны, когда они обогнули угол и увидели Хогвартс, высеченный в скале над озером, во всех окнах горел свет. Его сердце замерло, в горле образовался комок и он почувствовал, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Видя старый замок целым и невредимым, Гарри словно нашел другого давно умершего друга. Звук воды, мерно спадающей на расколотые плиты, эхом отозвался в его памяти. Он поклялся, что этого никогда не произойдет снова. Только не с первым местом, в котором он почувствовал себя как дома.

Он молча сел в одну лодку с Роном, Гермионой и Невиллом. Полнощекий мальчик выглядел нервно и испуганно, ни в какое сравнение с уверенным и нахмуренным молодым человеком, оставленным вместо него руководить АД. «_Этим я обрек его на смерть_, – подумал про себя Гарри, – _я и ему обязан тоже_».

– Лонгботтом, – прошептал он.

Невилл оторвался от испуганного созерцания черных вод озера.

– Твои родители были аврорами, не так ли?

– Эмм, да, ну, они были… – пробормотал Невилл, его голос затух. – Я теперь живу со своей бабушкой.

Гарри ненавидел себя за необходимость напоминать Невиллу о его родителях в госпитале Святого Мунго, но ему было необходимо прочертить связь.

– Прости, Невилл. Кое-кто… Мне кажется, кто-то упоминал, что твои родители были друзьями моих родителей.

Невилл пораженно поднял взгляд.

– Бабушка говорит, они были довольно известны.

– Ну, у меня не так много родственников среди волшебников, так что я рад знакомству, Невилл. Есть идеи, куда тебя распределят?

– Н-не особо, – запинаясь, проговорил Невилл. – Я удивлен, что мне вообще пришло письмо.

– Что ж, мы втроем надеемся попасть в Гриффиндор. Надеюсь встретить тебя там.

– Я не настолько храбр, – печально прошептал круглощекий мальчик. – Даже сейчас я боюсь, что упаду в озеро.

– Но ты все еще здесь, – напомнил ему Гарри. – Быть храбрым не значит не бояться. Быть храбрым значит делать то, что нужно, несмотря на страх.

Невилл выглядел задумчиво, но не стал возражать. Гарри откинулся на своей лавке и оглянулся. Рон рассматривал пещеры на другом конце озера, но Гермиона смотрела на Гарри, слегка нахмурившись. Гарри принялся изучать взглядом надвигающиеся с их приближением скалы.

Дальнейшее было предсказуемым. Минерва МакГонагалл была той же, какой он ее запомнил. Добросердечная, но чертовски пугающая – он бесконечно скучал по ней. По крайней мере, на этот раз он будет стараться изо всех сил на ее уроках трансфигурации.

Он нервно стоял среди других первогодок, не желая строить догадки вместе с остальными о том, _как именно_ их будут распределять по факультетам. Он не решился успокоить своих новых друзей, так что Гермиона, стоя рядом с ним, бормотала слова заклинаний себе под нос. Если она и имела какие-то подозрения на его счет, все, чего хотел Гарри в последнюю очередь, это привлечь ее внимание снова.

Наконец, их провели в Большой Зал, где Шляпа спела им свою новую песню. Один за другим, их вызывали на сортировку. Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза, поднимая свои щиты Окклюменции.

Гарри не обратил внимания на раздавшиеся выкрики со стороны старшекурсников, когда прозвучало его имя. _Это успело надоесть и с первого раза_, – с отвращением подумал он. Он сел на табурет и с некоторым беспокойством надел Сортировочную Шляпу.

– Так-так-так, что это у нас здесь? – прозвучал маленький голос в его голове. – Я ощущаю, что Вы уже отсортированы, но это невозможно: я бы не смогла забыть распределение последнего из рода Поттеров.

– _Еще бы_, – саркастически подумал Гарри.

– Да, да. Так как же Вы… Занятно.

Гарри усилил свои мысленные барьеры так сильно, как только смог, но что бы Сортировочная Шляпа ни делала, это было никак не связано с Окклюменцией.

– Не так часто я сталкиваюсь с тем, чего еще никогда не встречалось на моем пути, мистер Поттер. Я вижу другой Хогвартс и другую Шляпу. Которую Вы были вынуждены уничтожить.

– _Прости, но у меня не было времени искать другой способ. Я должен был сделать это быстро, пока Вольдеморт не понял, что это ловушка_, – признал Гарри. Он все еще чувствовал вину за уничтожение шляпы в его первичной временной линии, несмотря ни на что.

– Нет, я вижу, что другой Хогвартс также был разрушен, так что шляпа все равно потеряла предназначение. Ваш план весьма дерзок; Вы пытаетесь изменить Судьбу.

– _Ну, мне было – в прямом смысле – нечего терять_, – горько подумал Гарри.

– Верно. Я желаю Вам успехов в этой попытке. Не бойтесь, я сохраню Ваши секреты. Чем больше тех, кто знает, тем выше риск.

– _Спасибо. Эмм, можно ли попросить тебя об одной маленькой услуге?_

– Что за услуга?

– _Ну, Гермиона была отсортирована в Гриффиндор, и я знаю, что ты поместишь туда Рона и его сестру. Но в следующем году будет поступать новый студент – Луна Лавгуд. Ее распределят в Когтевран, но для нее настанут не слишком-то хорошие времена. Она станет хорошим другом. Но я думаю, что давление со стороны ее сокурсников по факультету не пошло ей на пользу. Могу ли я попросить тебя распределить ее в Гриффиндор, где я мог бы приглядывать за ней?_

– Я вижу Ваши воспоминания. Я позволю этому случиться, если только у нее не будет антипатии к Вашему факультету, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь. Сводничество в списке смертных грехов, мистер Поттер, но готовы ли Вы столкнуться с последствиями Ваших действий?

– _Я здесь как раз для этого._

– Ну что же. Хотя я чувствую необходимость поздравить Вас с планом, достойным самого хитроумного слизеринца, я лучше отправлю Вас к Вашим будущим друзьям в ГРИФФИНДОР!

Гарри вынырнул из-под шляпы, как только прозвучало последнее слово, и стол, украшенный красно-золотым полотном, взорвался аплодисментами. Он снял шляпу и нежно положил ее на табурет. Он мягко потрепал ее края, выражая благодарность, и побежал к до боли знакомому столу.

Гарри с энтузиазмом пожал руку Перси и рассмеялся приветствиям близнецов. Он еле успел перехватить дыхание, прежде чем его взгляд остановился на главном столе. Гарри слабо улыбнулся, увидев знакомых профессоров, и постарался не думать о раздавленных телах, изъятых из разрушенного Хогвартса. Он конвульсивно сглотнул, заметив огоньки в ярко-голубых глазах директора, скрытых очками-полумесяцами. Гарри тут же бросил все силы на возведение своих окклюментных барьеров, что возымело столь желанный эффект спокойствия.

Гарри отвел глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как Рона отправили в Гриффиндор. Он тут же вскочил и захлопал в ладоши так сильно, что у него заболели руки от вложенных в них эмоций. Близнецы присоединились к нему мгновением позже, как, на удивление, и Перси. Спустя мгновение, их примеру последовала Гермиона, и Невилл, который только что пытался оправиться от шока, вызванного сортировкой в Гриффиндор, тоже встал, приветственно аплодируя. Вскоре аплодировал и весь стол.

Лицо Рона напоминало черешню к тому моменту, когда Перси фамильярно пожал ему руку, но он широко улыбнулся, когда его брат показал ему, куда садиться.

Гарри не был на фестивале Хогвартса почти пятнадцать лет. Выслушав короткую речь Дамблдора, он с энтузиазмом набросился на яства. Он был полон решимости нарастить мускульную массу в этой временной линии. Его счастье от пребывания здесь было настолько велико, что ему пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы не отлевитировать весь стол. Гарри изо всех сил сконцентрировался на своем счастье. Ему не хотелось видеть лица однокурсников, большинство из которых постигла страшная участь. Если он собирался сделать то, что должен, ему придется найти способ бороться со своей скорбью. Большую часть своего детства он провел в одиночестве, а последний год своей старой жизни отнял у него всех друзей. Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы у него был кто-то… с кем можно было бы обсудить то, что происходит _на самом деле_. Его короткая беседа с Сортировочной Шляпой стала явным тому доказательством. Ему просто нужно немного подождать.

И, возможно, написать тонну писем.

Когда все наелись и был подан десерт, Гарри положил себе на тарелку внушительный кусок пирога с патокой и прислушался к полузабытой беседе, жужжащей вокруг него. Кинув взгляд на главный стол, он увидел, что профессор Снейп смотрит на него мимо тюрбана профессора Квиррелла. Гарри ощутил слабые тычки в его барьеры Окклюменции. Они стихли спустя несколько секунд, и он вернулся к своему десерту, не прерываемый внезапной болью в шраме.

Жизнь Гарри Поттера определенно налаживалась.

Полуобгоревшая вывеска на улице указывала, что здание когда-то было магловским сиротским приютом. Теперь оно стало склепом, от которого отдавало дымящимся деревом и сгоревшей плотью. Трио вылетело на метлах, заметив мерцающую Темную Метку в небесах над Манчестером. Гермиона, с помощью Рона, преодолела свою фобию к полетам, и они мчались сквозь ночное небо так быстро, как позволяли им их метлы. Но с тем же успехом они могли пройтись пешком.

Пожирателей Смерти давно и след простыл, когда они прибыли туда: дезаппарировали в безопасные места или поместья чистокровных. Они не оставили никого в живых.

Газон был усеян застывшими тушками. Несколько более сообразительных детей попытались ускользнуть через окна или пожарные выходы. Похоже, некоторые выпрыгнули. Все были срезаны заклятиями; Пожиратели Смерти, вероятно, надсмехались над их попытками сбежать от огня.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона стояли, замерев от шока и ужаса. Воспоминания от Бойни при Хогвартсе были все еще свежими, но это выглядело еще хуже. Раньше кто-то мог хотя бы сопротивляться. Эти дети, некоторые не старше четырех или пяти лет, были абсолютно беспомощны. Колдуны и ведьмы, упивающиеся силой Темной Магии, пытали и убивали их, всего лишь чтобы удовлетворить свои садистские склонности.

Рон и Гермиона прильнули друг к другу, и Гарри мог слышать их тихие всхлипы. Он просто стоял там, пока его взгляд не наткнулся на окровавленный шмат мяса.

Ветер от бушующего пламени развевал волосы маленькой девочки, ей было не больше десяти или одиннадцати лет. Рыжие волосы разметались по земле вокруг ее головы, остекленевшие глаза смотрели в вечность. У Гарри возникло внезапное желание закрыть их, но он не мог сдвинуться с места. Ему казалось, что эти глаза будут коричневого цвета. Она выглядела, как Джини, все эти годы назад, лежа на холодном полу Тайной Комнаты. Но эта девочка не воскреснет после уничтожения дневника Тома Риддла. Она умерла навеки, совсем как его Джини…

Гарри вскинул голову и закричал. Он поднял палочку обеими руками, держа ее, словно меч. Он даже не помнил своих слов, когда гигантский удар молнии вырвался из наконечника его палочки. Гарри отбросила назад, кончик его палочки дымился, но Темная Метка исчезла с небес.

Гарри проснулся от стука собственных зубов: Рон тряс его за плечи. Он заморгал и сел. Невилл, Дин и Симус столпились вокруг его кровати. Гарри моргнул, прежде чем понял, что разбудил всех своими криками из-за приснившегося ему кошмара.

– Вот блин, простите, парни, – слабо проговорил он.

– И часто у тебя бывают такие кошмары? – тихо спросил Рон.

– И-иногда, – с дрожью в голосе признал Гарри. – Бывают, время от времени.

«_Например, последние тринадцать лет»_

– Это все из-за Сам-Знаешь-Кого? – быстро спросил Дин.

Рон бросил на него разъяренный взгляд, но Гарри просто ответил:

– Ага, из-за него.

_«Первым делом, я должен 'выучить' заглушающие чары»_ – хмуро подумал Гарри. После того, как он несколько раз сказал Рону, что все в порядке и ему не требуется помощь школьной медсестры, другие мальчики тоже вернулись в свои кровати.

Спустя некоторое время, Гарри поднялся и выскользнул в общую комнату. К счастью, остальные, по-видимому, еще спали, готовясь к первому дню нового семестра. Гарри оглядел комнату, которая имела большое значение в его жизни в Хогвартсе. Ему пришлось быстро миновать ее, прикидываясь усталым, чтобы скрыть свою реакцию.

У него защипало в глазах, и Гарри поспешил выглянуть из окна, чтобы насладиться видом затемненного ландшафта. «_Я и понятия не имел, что это будет так сложно_» – подумал Гарри. – «_Это просто так… сложно… видеть все, что я потерял, но скрывать свои чувства. Мерлин, это будет долгий год»_. Он скривился и уперся лбом в холодное стекло. Спустя мгновение, он прокрался в свою спальню, чтобы достать пергамент и перо из своего чемодана. Он вряд ли смог уснуть до конца ночи, так что сел за стол недалеко от камина и начал писать.

'_Дорогая Джини,_' начал он.

Гарри пересказал поездку на поезде, сортировочную церемонию, и большую часть фестиваля, прежде чем первые лучи солнца коснулись верхушек гор. Монотонное поскрипывание пера по пергаменту успокаивало его нервы. К тому времени, когда люди начали просыпаться в спальнях, он чувствовал странное успокоение, словно из него выжали все лишние чувства. Он помахал наполовину исписанным листком, давая чернилам высохнуть, и подложил в стопку к остальным. Каким-то образом, изложение произошедших событий на бумаге помогало ему почти так же, как если бы он поговорил о них с кем-нибудь, учитывая, что в данном случае он мог лучше подбирать слова. Ему пришлось неоднократно напоминать себе, что эта Джини намного моложе той, которую он помнит. Та Джини, которая почти его не знает, хотя он планировал изменить это как можно быстрее. На этот раз, он приложит все усилия, чтобы узнать ее снова, и дать ей увидеть настоящего Гарри Поттера. Если это не поможет ей избавиться от ростков смущения, что же, он перейдет этот мост, когда придет время.

Гарри сложил стопку пергамента и взял с собой наверх. Его соседи по комнате только начали просыпаться, так что он быстро запихнул частично-законченное письмо в свою сумку и вышел, чтобы принять душ.

Первая неделя занятий завлекла его в тот же водоворот непонимания, который он помнил по первому разу. Несмотря на то, что Гарри понимал, что происходит вокруг намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз, он также постарался не выдавать своих излишних знаний о замке. Гарри отреагировал на вступительные слова своих учителей так же, как и в прошлый раз, за одним исключением. Флитвик, свалившийся со своего стула во время переклички, вызвал у него смущенную улыбку, которая на этот раз отразилась и на лице Рона. Гарри было легче встречаться взглядом с Макгонагалл в этот раз, но Квиррелл оставался все таким же нервным и отстраненным, как и раньше. Гарри вздохнул, но он понимал, что профессору Защиты уже ничем нельзя было помочь. Его судьба была решена еще в Албании, когда Вольдеморт завладел его телом.

Но со Снейпом все обстояло иначе. Гарри перепроверил свои барьеры Окклюменции в пятый раз за пятничное утро, когда они спустились в подземелья, где находился класс зельеварения. Только письмо от Хагрида, в котором тот приглашал его на чай после полудня, позволяло ему отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. Он молча рассортировал вещи на столе и приготовил пергамент для конспектов. На этот раз он не вздрогнул, когда мастер зелий проскользнул в кабинет.

Как и раньше, Снейп прицепился к нему во время переклички.

– Ах да, Гарри Поттер. Наша новая – _знаменитость_.

На этот раз, Гарри не обратил внимания на Малфоя и его дружков. Его взгляд был прикован к учителю с того момента, как тот вошел в класс. Черные глаза зельевара были такими же темными и холодными, какими он их запомнил, но в этот раз он сумел уловить давление Легилименции, бьющейся об его щиты. Гарри укрепил свои барьеры, но позволил неуверенности и сомнению просочиться наружу. Этих эмоций у него хватало в избытке, их наличие было менее подозрительным, чем тотальное отсутствие чего-либо вообще. В книгах по Окклюменции, которые он прочитал после смерти Сириуса в Департаменте Тайн, были упоминания о людях, рожденных с природным даром к предмету; их разум было практически невозможно прочесть, за исключением ощущения простейших эмоциональных реакций.

Складка пролегла меж бровей профессора, пока он разглагольствовал о сложностях в приготовлении зелий, но это было его единственной реакцией на неожиданное препятствие на пути в разум Гарри. В свою очередь, тот с трудом сдерживался. Ярость вскипала в его венах от осознания факта, что человек, погубивший его отца, вгрызался в его разум с момента их первой встречи. Он вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда Снейп обратился к нему.

– Поттер! Что я получу, если смешаю толченый корень златоцветника с настойкой полыни?

– Настойку Живой Смерти, сэр, – без колебаний ответил Гарри.

Тишина в классе стала осязаемой. Даже Снейп моргнул. Гарри вспоминал пять лет зелий с ненавистным зельеваром и последовавший за этим год со Слагхорном, который был гораздо лучше. Он проштудировал свои книги в последнюю неделю Августа только ради этого момента.

– Где я смогу найти безоар? – резко спросил Снейп. Он также усилил напор Легилименции, буравя щиты Гарри.

– В желудке козы, – тут же ответил Гарри. Он напрягся, вспомнив, как Рон чуть не умер от отравленного меда.

– В чем разница между волчьей отравой и клобуком монаха?

– Ни в чем, сэр, это одно и то же растение. Магловские ботаники называют его аконитом.

– Какое самое распространенное применение у желчи броненосца?

– Наверное, зелье остроумия, – ответил Гарри нахмурившись. Это зелье готовили только на четвертом курсе.

– Замороженные яйца пеплозмея?

– Эмм, любовное зелье, профессор.

– Толченный лунный камень и сироп из морозника, Поттер. В каком зелье используются оба ингридиента?

– Вероятно, Настойка Мира, сэр, – он никогда не забудет, как испортил это зелье на пятом курсе. Снейп пытался подловить его на более продвинутом материале, который Гарри просто не мог знать. Тот факт, что мальчик продолжал отвечать на вопросы, должно быть, сводил человека с ума. Гарри понимал, что поступает не слишком благоразумно, но не мог удержаться.

– Гранатовый сок?

– Усиливающее решение, сэр.

– Когда следует собирать водоросли, чтобы использовать их для зельеварения?

– В полнолуние, сэр, – ответил Гарри. Лицо Снейпа потемнело и класс замер в полной тишине, не считая поскрипываний пера Гермионы, которая быстро выцарапывала конспект.

– Для чего применяется имбирный корень, мистер Поттер?

– Полагаю, он тоже используется в зелье Остроумия. Да, и его можно добавить в китайское жаркое, – добавил он, вызвав тихий смешок со стороны Дина Томаса, который, насколько помнил Гарри, был маглорожденным.

За это он заслужил яростный взгляд от профессора Снейпа, который продолжал бомбардировать Гарри вопросами на протяжении пятнадцати минут. Гарри ощущал пульсирующую головную боль, но продолжал отвечать на каждый вопрос. В конце концов, профессор, похоже, устал от своей игры.

– Где применяются перья выскакунчика?

– Полагаю, в зелье памяти, сэр.

– Как то, которое Вы приняли перед этим классом, Поттер? – резко спросил профессор. – Как еще Вы объясните энциклопедические знания ингредиентов для зелий? Решили покрасоваться перед своими дружками? Побыть немного в центре внимания?

– Вовсе нет, – холодно ответил Гарри. – Я просто забежал немного вперед, получив свои книги, – он выдержал паузу. – Это ведь не так сложно? Ты просто складываешь ингредиенты вместе и следуешь инструкциям, – он пожал плечами. – Прямо как при готовке, нет? – невинно спросил он.

Гарри еле удержался, чтобы не скривиться, одновременно от выражения лица Снейпа и внезапно усилившемуся напора его Легилименции. Барьеры Гарри выдержали, что, без сомнений, только разозлило зельевара.

– Из всех невыносимых… – взорвался Снейп. – Чертовы Поттеры! Вон! Все вы! И сто баллов с Гриффиндора за твою гребанную щеку, Поттер!

Не задавая вопросов, студенты, включая и большинство слизеринцев, схватили свои сумки и выбежали из кабинета. Когда они добрались до гостиной Гриффиндора, большинство первокурсников были бледными от шока. Их курс только что потерял сотню баллов в первую неделю обучения, и они не хотели оказаться на пути старшекурсников, когда слухи об этом распространятся по замку.

Гарри был рад, что никто напрямую не обвинял его в этом фиаско, но его обуревала ненависть к Снейпу. Он яростно бросил сумку на мягкое кресло и принялся расхаживать, заложив руки за спину и матерясь, как сапожник, себе под нос. Он дернулся и развернулся, когда кто-то коснулся его плеча.

Гермиона отпрянула. Позади нее Рон и Невилл поглядывали на него с опаской.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и выдавил:

– Простите.

Рыжеволосая девочка отмахнулась.

– Как ты узнал все эти вещи? – нетерпеливо спросила она.

Гарри моргнул. Как и всегда, Гермиону больше волновало именно это, нежели баллы факультета.

– Ну, купив книги, я застрял в доме с маглами, и мне было нечем заняться, так что я много читал. Зелья были самым легким предметом, так как они не требуют применения заклинаний.

Она просветлела.

– Так ты провел все свое лето, занимаясь?

– Большую часть времени, да. Не то, чтобы у меня был выбор, но мне хотелось произвести хорошее впечатление. Ты знаешь, к чему это привело…

– Не переживай насчет этого, – сказал Рон. – Фред и Джордж говорят, что Снейп ненавидит всех гриффиндорцев. Он постоянно снимает с них баллы без какой-либо внятной причины. Все мои братья ненавидят сального мерзавца, – продолжил он, выглядя задумчивым. – Ну, может, за исключением Перси. Он ведет себя _хорошо_ со всеми профессорами.

– Сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из твоих братьев терял сотню факультетских баллов за раз, – с сомнением в голосе заметил Гарри.

– Может, и нет, – согласился Рон. – Но я думаю, что ты только что наметил Фреду и Джорджу новую цель.

Гермиона раздраженно фыркнула, но Гарри лишь покачал головой. Он рухнул в одно из кресел и обхватил рукой голову; головная боль не прекращалась. Просто сидеть и не препятствовать Снейпу биться о стены его разума оказалось куда более выматывающим занятием, чем он думал. Он поднял взгляд на присевшего рядом с ним Невилла.

– Гарри, – чуть запинаясь, спросил мальчик, – с тобой все хорошо?

– Я в порядке, Нев, – ответил он, и тут же отругал себя за невнимательность, позволившую ему обратиться к другу по прозвищу, которого не должно быть еще несколько лет.

Невилл странно посмотрел на него, но потом на его лице появилось решительное выражение. Гарри почувствовал, как его желудок перевернулся, увидев, как мальчик сжал губы и нахмурился – прямо как его старый друг, стоящий рядом с ним в Департаменте Тайн.

– Гарри, он не имел права отнимать у тебя баллы за ответы на его вопросы, да еще и так много. Я слышал много историй об учителе зелий в Хогвартсе, так что я немного боялся предстоящих занятий с ним. Но теперь я вижу, что он обычный хулиган. И хотя я все еще обеспокоен тем, что он может снять столько баллов, сколько захочет, это не отменяет того, что он всего лишь жалкое подобие волшебника, – заявил Невилл.

– Невилл! – воскликнула Гермиона.

– Ты была там, Гермиона, – сказал Рон.

– Да, ну, – заколебалась она, – но вы не должны говорить о профессоре в таком тоне.

– Именно так, мисс Грейнджер, – подтвердила профессор МакГонагалл, входя в гостиную. – А теперь, не мог бы мне кто-нибудь объяснить, почему профессор Снейп только что вошел в учительскую на грани апоплексического удара?

Гарри ожидал, что все укажут МакГонагалл на него, и тихо простонал. Его голова трещала так, словно хотела разорваться на части. Вместо этого, Рон, Невилл и даже Гермиона бросились к декану их факультета, перебивая друг друга и осуждая поведение Снейпа. Гарри почувствовал разливающееся по телу тепло, когда его друзья встали на его защиту.

– Студенты, довольно! Говорите по-одному, – наконец вымолвила МакГонагалл.

Все трое посмотрели друг на друга, и Гермиона снова заговорила, кратко описав, как Снейп выгнал их из своего кабинета и отнял у Гарри сотню баллов.

– Это правда, мистер Поттер? – спросила строгая профессор, когда рассказ был завершен.

Он медленно кивнул, все еще потирая виски.

– И у меня почему-то адски болит голова, никогда такого не было.

Гарри успел заметить вспышку сомнений в глазах декана своего факультета.

– Директор требует Вашего присутствия в своем кабинете. Если Ваша головная боль продолжится, я провожу Вас в медпункт за болеутоляющим зельем.

Гарри вздохнул и последовал за ней через проход в портрете.

Когда они прибыли в кабинет директора, Снейп с Дамблдором уже ждали их там. Когда они с МакГонагалл опустились в кресла, Гарри почувствовал, словно кто-то ощупывает его щиты. 'Касание' ощущалось гораздо мягче, нежели бомбардировка Легилименцией Снейпа, и Гарри предположил, что любопытство профессора Дамблдора взяло над ним верх. Он скривился, хлопнув себя по голове руками, и касания немедленно прекратились. Гарри осоловело огляделся.

– Эмм, простите, – пробормотал он, – у меня сильно болит голова.

Он успел поймать взгляд, которым директор одарил профессора зельеварения.

– Ничего страшного, Гарри, – успокаивающе проговорил пожилой мужчина. – Возможно, это связано с затруднениями, возникшими во время занятия профессора Снейпа этим утром?

– Нет, сэр, – твердо ответил Гарри, не поддаваясь на уловку директора. – Головная боль не беспокоила меня до того момента, когда, эмм, профессор Снейп не прицепился ко мне, – он проигнорировал злобный взгляд, которым мастер зелий одарил его. Вместо этого, Гарри заглянул в искрящиеся голубые глаза Дамблдора, мечтая раскрыть все карты своему бывшему наставнику. Он почувствовал мягкое касание на своих щитах и вздрогнул в кресле, моргая.

– Директор, поведение этого избалованного отродья Поттеров возмутительно! Он не должен никогда…

– Северус, – мягко прервал его Дамблдор. – Гарри, не будешь ли ты так добр объяснить, что случилось на занятии?

– Да, сэр, с удовольствием. Вы, случаем, не являетесь обладателем одним из этих Омутов Памяти? Я слышал, как двое студентов обсуждали их применение на магических судебных процессах.

– Я думаю, что смогу достать один, но не легче ли будет просто рассказать нам, что случилось?

Гарри кивнул.

– Полагаю, что так, но я подумал, что это могло бы сэкономить время. Понимаете, я планировал подать официальный протест Попечительскому Совету Хогвартса, так что…

Гарри не удалось закончить предложение. Он снова ощутил бомбардировку, исходящую со стороны Снейпа, ударившую со всей яростью по его окклюментным щитам. Гарри замер, изогнувшись. Он усилил свои щиты на полную мощность, откинувшись в кресле и закатив глаза, по-видимому, находясь в обмороке.

– Северус! – рявкнул Дамблдор. Гарри, полагаясь теперь только на слух, еле удержался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Дамблдор говорил в таком тоне.

– Это отродье что-то скрывает от нас, директор, и я намереваюсь выяснить, что именно!

– Альбус, это возмутительно! – воскликнула Минерва. – Я не допущу, чтобы один из моих студентов подвергался нападению профессора! Что Вы сделали с ним, Северус?

Гарри был удивлен, услышав, с каким напором защищала его Минерва, хотя они были знакомы всего неделю.

– Минерва, – успокаивающе произнес Дамблдор. – То, что только что произошло, не входило в намерения Северуса.

– Так объясните же, в чем дело?

– Мистер Поттер, похоже, природный окклюмент. В виду отсутствия тренировок, он инстинктивно защищает свои мысли и воспоминания. Это очень редкий талант, хотя, возможно, это следствие того, что произошло с ним в ту ночь. По-видимому, такова его реакция на неудачную попытку нашего коллеги применить на нем свои навыки Легилименции.

– Применить его Легилименцию? – прошипела Минерва. Ее голос поднялся до визга, от которого у Гарри зашевелились волосы на затылке. – Северус Снейп, Вы вторгаетесь в разумы студентов? _МОИХ_ студентов?

Он почти сочувствовал Снивеллусу. Почти.

– Есть и другое объяснение, директор, – холодно сказал Снейп, не обращая на нее внимания. – Темный Лорд был профессиональным Окклюментном, как и Легилиментом. Следует… принять во внимание… что он мог вселиться в тело Поттера, когда заклятие срикошетило. Это бы объяснило, почему ни я, ни Вы не можем пробиться сквозь его барьеры.

– Не думаю, что Том Риддл ничем бы себя не выдал на протяжении десяти лет в магловском доме, Северус, – спокойно заявил Дамблдор. – Я также сильно сомневаюсь, что он смог бы попасть в Гриффиндор.

Гарри чуть было не выдал себя, вовремя сдержав смешок.

– Если это поможет тебе успокоиться… – Гарри услышал звуки шагов.

– Дружище, у тебя была возможность заглянуть в разум мальчика во время сортировки? – спросил Сортировочную Шляпу Дамблдор.

– О, да, – хмуро ответила Шляпа.

Кровь застыла в венах Гарри.

– Окклюменция, как и любой другой мысленный барьер, не являются для меня преградой, если тот, кто поместил меня на голову, сделал это добровольно.

– Превосходно! Как я и думал, – голос Дамблдора прозвучал удовлетворенно. – И, я полагаю, не было никаких проникновений в его разум?

– О, нет, никаких вторжений. Ничего, между его ушей, кроме Гарри Джеймса Поттера.

Гарри был уверен, что хмурый тон, каким Сортировочная Шляпа это сказала, ему не послышался.

_«Всенепременно нужно найти способ вынуть Крестраж без уничтожения шляпы. Если бы они подумали, что я могу оказаться замаскированным Вольдемортом, я бы не вышел отсюда, пока они не прошлись бы по всем моим воспоминаниям с мыследробительной машиной. Я у нее в большом долгу_».

– Что ж, если с вашими соображениями о Темных Лордах в _моих студентах_ покончено, я бы хотела узнать о произошедшем на этом занятии, что позволило Северусу снять сотню баллов с факультета.

Гарри и не подозревал, что у декана его факультета такое саркастическое чувство юмора, но оно ему понравилось. Он издал глухой стон и попытался выпрямиться.

– Гарри, – взволновано произнес Дамблдор. – Будет лучше, если ты отправишься к мадам Помфри. Ты выглядишь неважно, мы сможем продолжить этот разговор позже.

Гарри позволил вывести себя из кабинета директора. Снейп все еще следил за каждым его шагом, но держал свою Легилименцию под контролем. Гарри решил пока что не вспоминать об официальном протесте. Неожиданная поддержка со стороны МакГонагалл заставило его изменить тактику. Она замедлила шаг, чтобы идти рядом с Гарри.

Коридор второго этажа выглядел безлюдно, большинство студентов все еще были на занятиях. Гарри прочистил горло.

– Профессор Макгонагалл?

Она взглянула на него, ее губы были все еще сжаты в тонкую полоску.

– Да, мистер Поттер?

– Спасибо, что сопроводили меня туда, эмм, наверх. Было хорошо иметь кого-то на своей стороне.

Она посмотрела на него слегка заинтересованно.

– Сотрудники школы не принимают стороны, мистер Поттер. Вы входите в сферу моей ответственности, как студент Гриффиндора.

Гарри глубокомысленно кивнул.

– Профессор Снейп знал моего отца, не правда ли?

Профессор МакГонагалл остановилась и уставилась на него.

– Как Вы узнали об этом, мистер Поттер?

– Ну, когда профессор Снейп кричал на меня, он сказал 'Чертовы Поттеры', но у меня нет братьев или сестер, так что он имел в виду моего отца, верно?

– Очень наблюдательно с Вашей стороны, – тихо сказала она. – Полагаю, раз уж он сам поднял эту тему… Да, он знал Вашего отца. Они одновременно поступили в Хогвартс, но не сошлись характерами. Наверное, не следовало бы говорить об этом, но я думаю, что это породило некоторую враждебность и к Вам. Я надеюсь, Вы будете выше этого.

– Я постараюсь, – задумчиво ответил Гарри. – Вы не слишком-то высокого мнения о профессоре Снейпе, верно?

– Мистер Поттер, мои личные предпочтения Вас не касаются. Пойдемте уже в медпункт.

– Простите, профессор, но я просто хотел попросить Вашего совета в решении, которое я должен принять.

Она с любопытством посмотрела на него, но промолчала.

– Профессор Дамблдор, по-видимому, не хочет, чтобы я подавал протест Совету Попечителей. Я думаю, что краткое изложение того, что случилось этим утром, вызовет серьезные вопросы, в частности, способен ли вообще этот человек вести занятия в школе. Вопрос в том, не создаст ли это дополнительных проблем, если я добьюсь его увольнения?

Лицо МакГонагалл выражало обеспокоенность.

– Что именно, по-Вашему, он сделал?

Гарри вздохнул.

– Ну, после его глубокомысленного замечания о моей известности, он начал бомбардировать меня вопросами обо всех разновидностях ингредиентов для зелий. С каждым моим ответом он злился все больше. В конце концов, он взорвался и обвинил меня в использовании зелья памяти. Когда я объяснил, что я прочитал все это во время летом, и что это очень напоминает рецепты в поваренной книге моей тети, он окончательно вышел из себя. Он накричал на меня, велел всем покинуть класс зельеварения, и отнял у Гриффиндора сотню баллов.

Преподаватель трансфигурации не смогла скрыть выражение шока на своем лице.

Гарри покачал головой.

– Являясь профессиональным преподавателем, он позволил себе сорваться на классе, полном одиннадцатилетних учеников. По-моему, это неправильно.

Минерва вздохнула.

– Полагаю, Вы правы. Мистер Поттер. Гарри. Я не одобряю то, что он сделал, но я не уверена, что его легко заменить. Не так много мастеров зелий, которые согласились бы обучать молодых студентов, не являющихся их непосредственными учениками. Профессор Снейп может многому научить, по крайней мере, тех, кто готов мириться с его… личными недостатками. Это создаст большие проблемы для множества студентов, в частности, для тех, кто готовятся к их СОВам и ТРИТОНам, если его уволят сейчас, в начале семестра, и не найдется никого, кто мог бы его заменить.

Гарри нахмурился.

– Я не хочу навредить другим студентам. Я просто волнуюсь о том вреде, который человек, вроде него, может нанести, если останется на своем месте.

– Если хотите, я могла бы поискать кого-нибудь, кто смог бы его заменить.

– Это было бы здорово, профессор, – сказал Гарри, впервые за это утро на его лице появилась искренняя улыбка.

– Хорошо. А теперь давайте пройдем в медпункт, чтобы Вы успели присоединиться к своим сокурсникам на ланче.

Гарри вспомнил, как подавал направление по профориентации на пятом году, тогда профессор МакГонагалл поддержала его в движении против Амбридж. Несмотря на тот строгий, официальный вид, которого она придерживалась с самого начала, он осознал, что все это время она была на его стороне.

Он понял это только сейчас.

* * *

**Авторские записки.**

Вау, не ожидал, что отзывов на эту историю будет так много. Мне хотелось бы поблагодарить всех людей, потративших свое время на написание рецензий – вы, народ, побуждаете меня быстрее выпускать обновления.

Я также хочу поблагодарить Runsamok за помощь в вычитке и возможность обсудить некоторые идеи с ним.

Теперь, к вопросам:

Да, Гарри старается действовать поактивнее в отношениях со Снейпом. Но с этим могут возникнуть некоторые сложности, как описано выше.

Гарри до сих пор размышляет над тем, как поступить с Петтигрю. Пока он выжидает.

Я постараюсь избегать некоторых классических клише для фанфиков по ГП. Некоторые из них содержат интересные идеи, но их трудно затронуть, не превращая Гарри в анимага-феникса. Я постараюсь придерживаться канона – или, по крайней мере, не использовать заезженные трюки, если только я не смогу представить их под новым углом.

Гарри очень осторожен с распространением своего знания о будущем. Сортировочная Шляпа чуть не довело его до сердечного приступа. Гарри также длительное время был одинок, а людей, которым он мог доверять, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.

Я не думаю, что бабушка Невилла хуже Дурслей. Насколько я понимаю, она типичная Ланкастерская матриарх, гордая и решительная, но не преисполненная ненависти и садизма. Но разница в возрасте между ними действует на его уверенность в себе – возможно, создание дружбы с верными людьми его возраста укрепит его характер.

Да, я продолжу эту историю. Я не собираюсь прекращать ее написание (хотя Хроники Черной Палочки временно заморожены, пока я работаю над этой историей – она развивается намного быстрее и, судя по объему откликов, нравится людям намного больше. Полагаю, люди любят пейринг Гарри\Джини не меньше меня.)

Джини всего лишь 10 лет на текущий момент. Дайте ей немного времени.

Да, объединенный Гарри будет более вдумчивым и осторожным. Вспыльчивый Гарри не смог бы выжить в войне с Томом, или держать себя под контролем в прошлом. Пустить дела под откос и позволить любви всей своей жизни быть убитой побуждает планировать свои действия заранее и начать задумываться над тем, что ты делаешь. (О да, он винил себя за это больше всего за последние 13 лет.)

Ладно, на сегодня все. Присылайте мне идеи или сюжетные трюки и, если я их еще не запланировал, я постараюсь вписать ваши имена в историю, либо, как минимум, в авторские записки.

**Комментарий переводчика**. Следующая глава ожидается в конце следующей недели, как обычно. Перед публикацией, все главы проходят повторную вычитку, но все равно могут оставаться мелкие огрехи - просьба о них сообщать мне в ПМ, либо через рецензии.


End file.
